Nos Coeurs de Glace
by Xavaria
Summary: Alors que Regina doit faire face à l'arrivée de Marian, Elsa débarque à Storybrooke. Celle-ci ne laisse alors que vingt quatre heures à Rumplestiltskin, Emma, Killian et Regina pour lui ramener ce qu'elle a de plus cher. Ils ignorent alors dans quelle aventure et dans quel voyage ils auront à se lancer pour vaincre tous leurs démons et leurs ennemis... (OutlawQueen/CaptainSwan)
1. Chapitre 1 Invitées Surprises

**Coucou les ptits' loups ! Voici une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que la première !**

**/!\IMPORTANT/!\**

**Cette histoire doit être considérée comme potentielle saison quatre. L'histoire commence immédiatement après l'arrivée d'Elsa à la fin de la saison trois. Cette fanfiction contient vingt chapitres, tous déjà écrits et terminés. Les publications seront régulières, tous les dimanches à treize heures.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à laisser des commentaires et à me dire ce que vous en penser !**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous retrouve en bas en vous rappelant que rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient ! A part... Oh ! Vous verrez bien !**

* * *

**Ch****apitre 1. Invitées Surprises.**

- Espérons dans ce cas, que tu n'as rien ramené d'autre ! Cracha Regina.

La mairesse était furax, une leur qui avait disparue il y a longtemps venait de reprendre vie dans ses yeux. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur et se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas réduire Emma en cendres d'un seul mouvement de main.

Emma elle, ne savais plus ou se mettre. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ses intentions étaient bonnes, malheureusement les conséquences avaient été tout autres. Son seul but était de sauver la vie de cette jeune femme qui était condamnée à mourir par la main de la Méchante Reine elle-même. A ce moment-là, Emma avait eu foi en Regina, elle avait voulu croire que la brune avait réellement changée et que c'était ainsi que tous devait la voir à présent : une femme aimante et comblée, amoureuse et mère. Emma voulait simplement leur offrir une seconde chance à chacune, en leur donnant la possibilité de se pardonner l'une et l'autre.

Le spectacle était beau à voir : le petit Roland était accroché au coup de sa mère, Robin les serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Tous les trois pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Le voleur, totalement accaparé par ses touchantes retrouvailles et ne remarquait désormais même plus la présence de celle, que quelques instants auparavant il appelait son « âme sœur ».

Regina n'en supporterait pas d'avantage, s'en était trop. Elle sentait sa nature meurtrière revenir au galop, ses vieux démons lui revenaient aussi vites qu'ils avaient disparus. Elle fusilla Emma du regard une dernière fois tout en retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Au moment où les habitants de Storybrooke vinrent féliciter Emma pour la chance qu'elle avait offerte à Marianne et Robin, Regina tourna les talons et sortie du dinner en claquant violement la porte derrière elle. Tous se retournèrent mais personne ne bougea. Emma fut la seule à la suivre à l'extérieur :

- Regina ! Regina ? Regina, attends ! Cria la blonde en attrapant la mairesse par le bras pour la stopper dans sa fuite.

- Lâches-moi Emma ! Répondit Regina, elle tentait de contrôler sa rage.

- Mais... Je suis désolée ! On peut en parler et trouver une solution ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est revenue que...

- Que quoi ? La coupa Regina. Qu'il va retourner auprès d'elle ? C'est vrai après tout ce n'est que son épouse ! Celle qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer, celle pour qui il a porté le deuil tant d'années ! Après tout, ce n'est que la mère de son fils... Tu as raison Emma, pourquoi voudrait-il être avec cette femme alors qu'il pourrait être avec... Moi ? La Méchante Reine... Tu es comme ta mère... Une sale gamine égoïste, voilà ce que tu es ! Ne reviens pas vers moi Emma, surtout... Ne t'approche pas d'avantage...

- Ne dis pas ça, je suis certaine que..., Emma fit quelques pas vers la mairesse en lui tendant les bras comme pour la convaincre.

- J'ai dit, ne t'approche pas d'avantage ! Je... Je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose qu'Henry me reprocherait toute sa vie et... A cet instant, sois en sure : c'est lui qui te sauve la vie.

- Je...

- Tais-toi. Laisses-moi.

Sur ces mots, Regina partit. Elle marcha longtemps dans le noir. Sur le trottoir, elle passait d'une rue à l'autre, ses talons claquaient sur le sol et résonnaient dans l'avenue. Elle se repassa en boucle les évènements de la soirée. Comment son monde avait-il pu basculer en si peu de temps ? Comment ce bonheur en lequel elle avait tellement cru lui avait-il échappé... Une seconde fois ? S'en était trop. Elle le savait, son pire défaut était de ne pas apprendre de ces erreurs mais c'était la seconde fois qu'un membre des Charmant piétinait son cœur sans ménagement avant de le poignarder sauvagement. Le regard de la Reine s'assombrit et une promesse vint à naitre au fond d'elle, une promesse qu'elle se fit à elle-même : plus jamais elle ne serrait faible. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait, c'était que l'amour était une faiblesse, c'était la seule leçon dont elle avait besoin de se souvenir.

Elle déambula un moment dans les rues de Storybrooke, longeant l'avenue principale, elle faisait le point et se vidait la tête autant qu'elle le pouvait. Tout était calme bien que les cris et les rires qu'émanaient du Granny's s'entendaient de loin. Elle s'adossa à sa voiture, garée à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du restaurant et resta là, à penser quelques minutes lorsque quelqu'un arriva derrière elle pour la rejoindre en s'adossant également contre le véhicule.

Regina, les yeux perdus dans le vide, n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur l'identité de celui ou celle qui était près d'elle. En effet, à peine était-il installé contre la Mercedes de la mairesse que Robin passa sa main dans celle de la brune et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? Demanda doucement le voleur.

- Je te retourne la question. Tu devrais être auprès de ta femme et de ton fils, pas avec moi. Répondit-elle sèchement.

- Regina...

- Non. Non. Ça va. Pas de pitié s'il te plait. Emma l'a ramenée, tu devrais être content, c'est une chance inouïe pour toi et ton fils de reformer une famille et d'être heureux.

Sentant les larmes monter, Regina fit quelques pas et passa à l'avant de la voiture, s'appuyant cette fois-ci, sur le capot de celle-ci. Robin la regardait faire et senti son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il la vit discrètement venir arrêter une larme de sa main droite, qui s'échappait de ses yeux humides. Il se releva et vint s'installer une nouvelle fois près d'elle, sur sa gauche. Il la regardait pleurer silencieusement avant de la prendre de force dans ses bras. Regina se débattait maladroitement, lui cognant presque dessus. Le voleur la laissait faire, encaissant les quelques petits coups qu'elle lui mettait, frappant son torse de ses mains. Elle éclata en sanglots lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras rassurants.

- Excusez-moi ? Dit une voix derrière eux.

Regina, la tête enfouie dans le coup de Robin, n'eut pas la force de faire face à ce nouvel assaillant qui venait déranger sans doute le dernier moment de tendresse qu'il aurait avec celle qu'il aimait tant. Puis, en l'entendant, la mairesse pensa que c'était surement Emma qui revenait une nouvelle fois à l'assaut avec ses excuses et ses belles paroles. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait nullement envie de devoir soutenir le regard de qui que ce soit à cet instant.

Robin lui, tournait le dos à la voix et ne prêta guère attention à qui était venu les troubler. Il reportait toute son attention sur Regina qui continuait à pleurer contre lui, la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

- Hmhm, excusez-moi ! Insista la voix, voyant qu'elle était ignorée.

Regina, profondément agacée par le comportement de l'intrus finit par lever la tête pour apercevoir son interlocutrice, la mairesse était prête à l'incendier lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était une inconnue qui se trouvait face à elle. Robin se retourna et relâcha son étreinte quand Regina repoussa ses bras pour faire quelques pas vers la silhouette qui lui faisait face.

Seul l'éclairage public lui permettait de distinguer les formes dans le noir. Regina s'avança encore d'un mètre et comprit que la personne en face d'elle n'avait rien d'amical, au contraire, elle se recula tandis que la femme en face d'elle s'avançait, entrant ainsi dans une auréole de lumière, ce qui permit aux deux autres de mieux l'observer.

Une longue robe bleue étincelait sous les éclats du lampadaire. Celle-ci lui remontait jusqu'aux épaules dévoilant une nuque nue et blanche comme la neige. Son pas et ses gestes étaient d'une grande élégance et ses courbes étaient fines et divines dans cette robe. Une très longue traine, elle aussi étincelante la suivait et Regina se surprit à voir un parterre de glace se former sous chacun de ses pas. Le givre éclatait au sol comme propulsé par chaque pas que faisaient les souliers de verre. Enfin, ses cheveux en bataille revenaient en une longue tresse blonde sur son épaule gauche, presque sans fin, celle-ci lui descendait jusqu'aux hanches. Malheureusement, son visage restait caché dans l'ombre de la lumière jaunâtre qui éclairait la rue.

- Qui êtes-vous... ? Demanda Regina en s'approchant pour tenter de voir le visage de la jeune femme blonde.

- Ou est Rumpelstiltskin ? Demanda l'autre sèchement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Dit Regina sur les nerfs.

- Alors... Il est ici, hm... Bien. Dit la blonde.

Un écho de rires et de voix résonna depuis le Granny's jusqu'à la rue. La blonde tourna la tête dans un réflexe pour savoir d'où venait ce vacarme. Puis, elle constata l'anxiété de Robin et Regina qui la fixaient toujours. Leurs regards se croisèrent, la menace était plus qu'évidente. La blonde se dirigea immédiatement vers le restaurant. Dans un élan, comme porté par l'idée que cette inconnue pourrait faire du mal à sa femme et à son fils, Robin se lança derrière elle. Celle-ci se retourna et le vit aller chercher une flèche dans son carquois, tandis que de son autre main, il empoignait son arc. Regina elle, ne bougeait pas subjuguée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle et toujours choquée des récents évènements.

La blonde leva sa main gauche et en fit glisser son long gant de satin bleu. Dans un mouvement léger et ample elle ouvrit un jet d'air glacial sur le voleur. Une véritable tempête polaire l'emprisonna dans un immense glaçon en quelques secondes. Devant cette vision d'horreur, Regina s'avança jusqu'au cube de glace qui contenait à présent son âme sœur. Elle glissa le long de la paroi froide jusqu'à tomber à genoux sur le sol givré. Son front contre la glace, elle sentait ses mains et ses doigts gelés au contact de l'énorme dé. Des larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle releva alors lentement la tête et croisa le regard figé de Robin. Elle l'avait perdu et cette fois, pour de bon.

Une rage folle s'empara d'elle. Regina fit apparaitre deux énormes boules de feu dans chacune de ses mains et les approcha vers la glace qui se mit alors à perler. Lorsqu'elle retira ses mains, une couche de glace plus épaisse encore que la première apparue puis elle se mit à craqueler avant de se briser et de tomber en petits morceaux sur le sol. Un espoir vint à naitre dans les yeux de la brune. Elle réitéra l'expérience mais le résultat était dérisoire. Seuls quelques millimètres de la cage de glace avaient fondus.

A bout de force, désemparée et impuissante, Regina éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots, s'écroulant littéralement sur le bitume. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne pouvait pas le sauver, elle ne pouvait même pas l'aider. Quand bien même elle aurait pu le délivrer, il était piégé, figé dans cette glace depuis plusieurs minutes à présent...

Si elle avait vraiment perdu à jamais celui qu'elle aimait, elle voulait le venger. Peu importe quel en serait le prix. Regina se retourna brusquement, bien décidée à faire payer à cette blonde le sort qu'elle avait fait subir à son amant. La trahison d'Emma lui semblait maintenant être un élément infime de la soirée, une simple erreur. Toujours appuyée contre l'immense bloc de glace, la mairesse planta ses ongles dans le givre pour trouver la force et l'appui nécessaire pour se relever. Elle prit une profonde respiration, bien décidée à faire flamber cette blondasse sur le champ mais elle réalisa que la rue était à présent déserte. Tout était redevenu calme, pas un bruit ne trahissait le silence paisible de Storybrooke. La seule chose qui apparaissait comme un changement dans la grande avenue était le tapis de glace au sol. Regina le suivit des yeux, retraçant le chemin qu'avait emprunté la blonde quelques minutes auparavant. Elle remonta longuement le tracé givré pour ensuite le voir s'arrêter sur le marches et contre la porte de l'entrée du Granny's...

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	2. Chapitre 2 Vieux Ennemis

**Chapitre 2. Vieux Ennemis.**

Lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée du Granny's retentit, tous se retournèrent légèrement pour apercevoir un visage amical et familier qui serait venu les rejoindre dans leurs festivités. Malheureusement, c'est un sourire figé et une ambiance glaciale qui s'imposa immédiatement dans la pièce. Le silence s'installa aussitôt et tous commencèrent à contempler la jeune femme blonde qui venait d'entrer.

Elle était très belle, ses traits étaient fins et sa peau luisait sous les néons de la grande salle de réception. Elle réfléchissait comme neige au soleil, aveuglant presque les autres occupants de la pièce. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. Ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres blanches, sa longue tresse blonde... Elle avait un charme envoutant mais qui transparaissait quelque chose de dangereux et surtout d'imprévisible. Elle avait l'air menaçante mais ne semblait pas non plus vouloir engager un quelconque combat. La blonde fixait un à un les habitants de Storybrooke comme si elle cherchait dans la foule un visage familier. Elle semblait un peu perdue et clairement pas du tout accoutumée à son nouvel environnement.

Finalement, au bout d'une bonne minute, elle s'avança de deux pas dans la salle de service. Au claquement de ses talons sur le sol, un nouveau parterre de glace vint geler le carrelage en damier du Granny's. Tous les yeux se baissèrent alors pour contempler la surprenante magie qui de toute évidence envahissait le corps entier de cette magnifique inconnue.

Voyant l'incrédulité et la surprise de ces nouveaux sujets, la reine de glace finit par faire à nouveau quelques pas, les laissant constater par eux-mêmes que le givre sous ses pieds la suivait, et fini par entamer la conversation ou plutôt, s'engagea dans un subtil monologue... :

- N'ayez pas peur de moi, s'il vous plait. Je ne ferais de mal à personne si chacun ici, s'engage à agir intelligemment. J'aime à vous prévenir que ni les armes ni les menaces quelles qu'elles soient, n'ont d'effet sur moi. Ma requête est simple, je recherche un mage puissant qu'on appelle Le Ténébreux ou encore... Rumpelstiltskin. Celui d'entre vous qui pourra me dire ou ce lutin visqueux et purulent se cache, ou encore mieux, me le livrer... Sera largement récompensé.

Un silence lourd planait toujours dans la salle. Tous étaient concentrés sur chaque parole de la blonde. Même si elle disait ne vouloir engager de combat avec personne, certains sentaient déjà le traquenard et les ennuis se former doucement devant eux, convaincus que cette femme, aussi belle soit elle, n'était pas sincère... Pas sincère du tout. Après une pause de quelques secondes, elle reprit :

- Soyez tous assurés de mes bonnes intentions. Je peux constater que vos festivités ici, se déroulent à la perfection et je n'ai aucun intérêt à briser le calme et l'heureuse vie que vous menez dans cet... Endroit. La seule chose que je désire c'est la tête de ce nain puant. Lorsque je l'aurais, je partirais, vous laissant joyeusement profiter de votre... Condition. Tout d'abord, que l'un d'entre vous s'avance, que celui ou celle qui dirige cette mascarade vienne à moi et me dise ou je suis.

Immédiatement, Emma se leva pour faire face à cette étrange inconnue. Elle fit deux pas mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de l'impressionnante femme de glace, elle constata que son père se trouvait déjà devant elle :

- Vous êtes à Storybrooke. Dans le Maine.

- Bien, soit. Et... A qui ais-je l'honneur... ?

- David. Ou... Prince James. Comme vous préférez votre... Altesse ?

Il était évident que la blonde était d'un haut rang. Ses manières, sa gestuelle, son élégance et son éloquence... Le tout surmonté d'une magnifique tiare de cristaux de verre et de diamants.

- Elsa. Reine Elsa d'Arendelle. C'est un plaisir, Prince James. Bien, dites-moi à présent... Connaissez-vous un dénommé Rumpelstiltskin ?

- Hm... Oui. Dit David timidement.

- Bien, très bien. Savez-vous ou il se cache ? Continua Elsa.

- Je... Oui. Mais, je ne...

- Non. Le coupa-t-elle. Ne répondez qu'à mes questions voulez-vous ? Bien. Continuons... Il est donc ici. Voilà ce que nous allons faire, Prince James : vous allez me conduire à ce Rumpelstiltskin. Lorsque ce sera chose faite, je règlerai ce que j'ai à régler avec lui puis, je reviendrai vous offrir votre récompense. Enfin, je m'en irais. Quand dites-vous, hm ? C'est une quête plutôt aisée pour un prince tel que vous.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et dans un geste ample et plein de grâce elle fit demi-tour sur elle, soulevant sa longue traine et faisant jaillir par la même occasion des pics de glace qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un fracas de verre brisé. Elle se dirigea vers la porte du Granny's et de sa main gauche fit souffler un puissant air glacial qui faillit démolir l'entrée, tout en créant l'ouverture qui menait à l'extérieur. Elle s'avança élégamment sur le seuil et se retourna vers David qui lui, n'avait pas bouger :

- Après vous, Prince James. Dit-elle froidement, le menaçant presque.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emma vint intervenir. Elle vit son père faire deux pas en direction de la Reine et sans que personne n'ai le temps de s'en rendre compte, la blonde se tenait droite, entre eux deux. Son comportement n'eut pas l'air de surprendre la Reine Elsa.

- S'il échoue, qu'est ce qui arrivera ? Demanda Emma sans retenu.

- Eh bien... La réponse me parait évidente : il aura droit au même sort que l'archer qui tenta de m'arrêter. Dit-elle de façon très hautaine.

- Ou est Robin ? Lâcha une voix dans la salle.

Marianne, Roland toujours dans ses bras, cherchait des yeux le visage de son mari. Il l'avait quitté pour prendre l'air il y presque une demi-heure maintenant. Tous se tournèrent vers elle et commencèrent à se fixer les uns les autres pour espérer tomber sur le regard du voleur, en vain.

Exaspérer par cette situation qui déviait, Elsa passa la porte et fit signe à David de la suivre. Celui-ci jeta un œil à Mary-Margaret, tenant leur petit prince, toujours assise sur une des banquettes rouges du dinner. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux dans l'allée extérieure, Emma les suivit.

- Attendez ! Cria-t-elle.

La Reine se retourna une nouvelle fois pour faire face à la blonde. Son visage marquait clairement son agacement :

- Ne m'obligez pas à devenir désagréable... Je n'ai nullement envie de vous congeler vivante mais si c'est ce que je dois faire pour mettre fin à votre impertinence soyez assurée que je ne me retiendrai pas...

- Je... Je viens avec vous.

- Non. Lâcha fermement David. Hors de question.

- Je ne demande pas la permission. Je viens, c'est tout. Renchérit Emma.

- Haha ! Mais ou est-ce que vous vous croyez jeune demoiselle ? Laissez-moi vous expliquer quelque chose : JE prends les décisions. JE dis qui vient et qui ne vient pas et enfin, JE décide que vous devriez gentiment retourner faire ce que vous faisiez avant que je n'entre dans cette... Taverne. C'est clair ? Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter..., Elle s'approcha pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Emma : Si j'étais vous je saisirais cette chance parce que je ne vous en laisserai pas d'autre...

Sur ce, elle partit en compagnie de David. Ils s'avancèrent tous deux dans l'avenue principale de Storybrooke. Le prince, en tête de file, montrait le chemin à la Reine de glace, il tenait fièrement son épée et était clairement déterminé à mettre fin à tout cela avant que la situation ne s'envenime. A l'autre bout de l'avenue, Regina regardait sa nouvelle adversaire remonté la grande rue. Sans attendre elle se jeta à sa poursuite, remontant à son tour le large boulevard qui menait à la boutique de Mr. Gold.

Les habitants de Storybrooke, tous agglutinés et choqués au Granny's, sortirent sur le trottoir pour voir la scène de leur yeux. David et Elsa au sommet de la rue tandis que Regina les suivait, la mairesse était en feu, toute la rage qu'elle contenait à cet instant aurait pu la faire exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Emma et d'autres avaient pu constater au loin un immense cube bleu, en bas de l'allée principale. Tous s'étaient précipités pour rejoindre le bloc de glace et des cris d'effrois leurs avaient échappé quand ils virent que c'était bien Robin et nul autre qui avait été piégé dans la glace. Emma comprit immédiatement la réaction de la mairesse et tenta d'imaginer quelques secondes à quel point le cœur de la brune avait dû souffrir ce soir. D'abord le retour de Marianne et à présent, la perte du voleur par une adversaire inconnue mais clairement puissante et aussi déterminée que la Méchante Reine elle-même.

Une fois qu'ils eurent presque atteint la boutique de Mr. Gold, David se surprit à constater que les lumières à l'intérieur et dans la vitrine du commerce étaient toujours allumées. Un souffle de soulagement lui échappa. Il adressa un regard à la blonde glaciale derrière lui et lui fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils y étaient. Satisfaite, elle sourit largement, un sourire de vainqueur, comme si de nombreux efforts et des années de combats venaient d'être récompensés.

Elle retira son gant de satin une nouvelle fois et fit signe à David pour qu'il se recule. Un nouveau souffle de glace fut propulsé avec une force incroyable faisant immédiatement exploser la porte de la boutique et les verres de la vitrine. Tous les éclats jaillirent et vinrent s'écraser au sol. Le prince eu juste le temps de faire deux pas en arrière et de protéger son visage de ses bras et, lorsqu'il se releva pour constater les dégâts, la Reine n'était déjà plus là et la longue trace de glace au sol lui montrait qu'elle était déjà entrée dans le petit commerce d'antiquités.

Il resta là, interdit et perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rentrer lui aussi mais après une très courte réflexion il en déduit que se retrouver entre Le Ténébreux et cette femme de glace ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée. Il entreprit donc de faire demi-tour et d'aller rejoindre la foule qui s'était rassemblée en bas de l'avenue principale, autour d'un étrange cube de glace...

A l'intérieur de la boutique, Mr. Gold ou Rumpelstiltskin, alerté par le vacarme dans son magasin, sortit de l'arrière-boutique lorsqu'il vit qui était en fait venu lui rendre visite. Il se stoppa net devant la Reine des glaces.

- Bonsoir, Rumpelstiltskin. Dit-elle calmement.

- Elsa... Votre Majesté... Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Répondit-il en grinçant des dents, clairement mal à l'aise devant la jeune femme.

- Comme tu le vois, je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles... J'avoue que je ne suis pas surprise, tu t'en sors particulièrement bien. Dit-elle en contemplant le décor de la boutique autour d'elle.

- En effet. Je ne suis malgré tout pas convaincu que ce soit la raison de cette visite. Dit-il déjà agacé par ce petit jeu.

- Hm... Perspicace. Vieux fou. Je suis venue pour que tu me dises ou est-ce que tu l'as cachée et ensuite, je te tuerais. Là, suis-je assez clair ?

- Très clair, votre Altesse. Malheureusement vous n'aurez ni l'un ni l'autre de ce pour quoi vous êtes venue et croyez-moi j'en suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi ! Comment oses-tu t'imposer encore contre moi ? Tu ne l'as plus Rumpelstiltskin, tu ne peux plus t'en servir contre moi ! Comment crois-tu pouvoir me vaincre cette fois ci, hein ?

- Rumple ? Est-ce que ça va... ?

Belle venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce. La jolie brune passa le rideau de velours qui menait de l'arrière-boutique au magasin et venait voir si tout allait bien suite aux cris et au bouquant qu'avait produit l'explosion quelques minutes auparavant.

- Belle, retournes immédiatement derrière ! Dit Rumple, tout à coup paniqué par la présence de sa femme.

- Oh... Je vois..., Dit la Reine un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Sans attendre, elle leva sa main gauche en direction de la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer et l'emprisonna en quelques secondes dans un second cube de glace, tout comme elle l'avait fait pour le voleur, quelques instant auparavant. Belle, figée dans le froid ne bougeait plus, son regard était vide et se perdait dans la pièce. Rumple retint un cri d'horreur en la voyant ainsi prisonnière.

- Bien. Continua alors la Reine. Elle est piégée et son cœur est gelé. Maintenant, dis-moi : Ou as-tu caché Anna ?

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	3. Chapitre 3 La Seule Solution

**Chapitre 3. La Seule Solution.**

L'état d'urgence avait clairement été déclaré. Dans le petit salon de l'auberge du Granny's, David et Mary, Rumple et Regina et enfin, Emma, Killian et Henry étaient assis de part et d'autre de la pièce dans les fauteuils et les canapés qui la meublaient. Ils avaient passé la matinée à tourner en rond, imaginer des plans plus fous les uns que les autres tout en se criant dessus et en s'accusant d'être chacun la cause de leurs nouveaux ennuis.

Alors qu'à nouveau un silence pesant s'était installé, Rumple assit sur l'un des fauteuils, faisait claquer sa canne de chêne contre le parquet, ce qui énerva particulièrement Regina qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Arrêtes ça avant que je ne devienne folle ! Cracha-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

- Regina... Calme-toi... Et puis, tu nous donne le tournis là... Arrête..., Dit Emma.

- Surtout, ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Tout est ta faute ! Lança-t-elle à la blonde sans aucune retenu : Si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée de ramener cette folle complétement givrée on en serait pas là et Robin serait parmi nous !

- J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ! On ne l'a pas fait exprès... Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Dit Emma désespérée de devoir s'excuser une nouvelle fois.

- Maman, s'il te plait..., Supplia Henry fatigué de leurs disputes.

- Pardon mon chéri... Pardon..., Dit Regina en venant déposer un baiser sur le crane de son fils.

La conversation ne menait à rien. Aucune solution n'avait été trouvée et ils ne leur restaient que six heures avant que la situation ne s'aggrave encore. Au bout d'un moment, Killian, qui jouait avec son crochet, adossé à la grosse cheminée de la pièce, emmena Henry dans la salle de service du Granny's pour manger quelques pancakes, histoire de faire sortir le jeune garçon et lui faire oublier toutes ses tensions pendant un instant. Dans le petit salon, David reprit la parole :

- La question n'est plus de savoir sur qui rejeter la faute de nos maux mais plutôt de savoir comment s'en débarasser. Gold, comment avez-vous fait la première fois ?

- Hm... Peu importe comment j'ai fait, je ne peux pas le refaire. Ce que contient la pièce ou mademoiselle Swan et le pirate ont pénétrés lors de leur voyage dans le temps, sont les artefacts, les maléfices et toute la magie que je ne peux pas contrôler. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'y emprisonner. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour recommencer.

- Alors on la laisse se promener en liberté et congeler tout le monde ? Demanda ironiquement Regina.

- Croyez bien que j'en suis aussi désolé que vous, ma chère... Votre voleur est peut-être coincé dans un cube de glace d'une tonne mais je vous rappelle que Belle est dans la même position...

- On ne peut rien faire pour eux ? Demanda timidement Emma.

- Non. Rien. Personne ne peut rien faire, même pas Elsa.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Mary, assise sur le canapé à côté de David.

- Je ne peux pas contrôler Elsa pour la simple raison que personne ne peut le faire, même pas elle. Sa magie est trop puissante et ne réagit qu'en fonction de ce qu'elle ressent, elle ne sait pas la gérer. Au final, elle ne fait... Qu'écoutez son cœur.

- Super..., Dit Emma de plus en plus désespérée.

- Combien de temps est-ce qu'il nous reste ? Demanda David.

- Un peu moins de six heures. Répondit Rumple après avoir jeté un œil à la pendule au-dessus de la cheminée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passera si on n'a rien dans six heures ? Demanda Emma.

- Ce qu'il se passera ? La coupa Regina. Ce qu'il se passera c'est qu'on va tous se retrouver en glaçons. Et tu sais ce qui me dérange le plus dans cette histoire, si cela arrive ? C'est que je n'aurais même pas pu te tuer de mes mains...

- Hey ! Coupèrent Mary et David. Ça suffit !

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Toutes les tensions qui planaient depuis la veille étaient en train d'exploser. S'ils s'écoutaient, en moins de quelques minutes le petit salon se transformerait en champ de bataille mais la division les conduiraient tous à leur perte, ils le savaient. Un nouvel ennemi leur faisait face et menaçaient leurs vies et leur bonheur, ils devaient l'arrêter.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à la fin ? Demanda Regina à Rumple.

- Sa sœur. Répondit calmement celui-ci.

- Sa sœur ? Dit Emma perplexe.

- Oui. Anna. Tout cela est bien compliqué mais... Le fait est que je ne suis presque... pour rien dans sa disparition. Le plan que j'avais mis en place avait échoué et j'ai dû improviser. Anna a... Disons qu'elle a été envoyée loin de sa sœur. Très loin.

- On peut lui livrer Marianne à la place. Dit Regina.

- Regina ! Lâcha Mary, elle aussi à bout.

- Je propose une idée, moi au moins. Répondit la mairesse.

- On n'a pas le temps de rigoler, il faut trouver un truc avant qu'elle ne revienne. Rappela Emma.

- Je ne disais pas ça pour rire. Précisa Regina. J'étais même très sérieuse.

- Elle m'a laissé vingt-quatre heures pour trouver une solution qui lui ramènerait Anna. Expliqua Rumple. Le fait est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu atterrir.

- Comment ça ? Demanda David.

- Elle est passée par un portail grâce à un des haricots magique que j'avais négocié à un pirate et... Enfin... Impossible de savoir où elle est allée.

- Donc... Retour au point de départ. Conclu Emma.

Trois heures plus tard, toujours pas de solution ni même le début d'une idée. La possibilité de retrouver Anna en trois heures n'était même pas à envisager et bien que Regina ait tentée de les convaincre de la laisser battre la Reine des glaces à coups de boules de feu, personne n'avait accepté, convaincue qu'elle se ferait gelée elle aussi en quelques secondes.

David et Mary étaient donc rentrés à leur appartement avec Henry. Le couple avait pris le relais pour éviter au jeune homme de trop s'inquiéter et de toute façon Mary avait besoin de repos, tendue par l'arrivée d'Elsa et encore fatiguée de son récent accouchement.

Emma, Killian, Regina et Rumple étaient donc allés jusqu'à la boutique d'antiquités de ce dernier dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourraient les aider à vaincre cette nouvelle ennemie.

Ils avaient épluchés les livres que contenait la réserve, vérifié dans les placards, les commodes, les bibliothèques et les tiroirs si rien qui n'aurait trainé ici par hasard n'aurait pu, ne serait-ce que leur faire gagner du temps. Après plus de quarante-cinq minutes de recherche... Rien. Ils étaient bredouilles et dépités. Tous les quatre dans l'arrière-boutique ils continuaient de leurs yeux à faire le tour de la pièce, espérant, dans un éclair de génie tomber sur l'objet qui saurait faire la différence.

- Et avec un chalumeau normal ? Lâcha Emma. La jeune femme était tellement désespérée qu'elle ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de la gravité de la situation.

- Tu en as d'autre des idées comme celle-là ? Demanda Regina.

Killian riait doucement. Le pirate avait gardé un air très calme et détaché durant tout le temps passé à chercher une solution. Il tentait de ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique bien que tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était secrètement juré de protéger Emma jusqu'à son dernier souffle et contait bien honoré cette promesse même si cela signifiait se faire transformé en glaçon géant.

Cette fois-ci accoudé à une imposante étagère en chêne, de sa main libre, le pirate faisait tourner entre ses doigts un petit sablier surmonté de petites têtes de morts. L'armature normalement en métal était ici faite d'os. Doucement, il faisait glisser les grains de sable fins d'un côté puis de l'autre.

- Attends... Ou est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Demanda Rumple au pirate en se levant de son fauteuil, s'appuyant sur sa canne.

- Hm... Par ici... Sur ce meuble. Répondit le capitaine.

- Non. Non. Ca ce n'est pas possible. Je connais absolument tous les objets qui sont dans cette boutique et celui-là... Il n'était pas là. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Affirma l'antiquaire.

- Je n'en sais rien, je... Il était sur une de ces étagères et je l'ai pris, c'est tout.

- Donnes le moi. Dit Rumple en tendant la main jusqu'au pirate. Celui-ci fait tomber le petit sablier dans la main tendue de l'homme.

- Ca alors..., Dit Rumple en examinant le petit objet. Ce sable... Retourner le temps... Chaque grain... Mais bien sûr... Regardez ça Mademoiselle Swan...

Il tendit le sablier à la blonde, un peu perdue, elle tendit la main et l'attrapa délicatement. Emma le fit tourner doucement entre ces doigts, l'examinant à son tour. Pendant plus d'une minute personne ne dit un mot, tous concentré sur la jeune femme et le petit objet qu'elle tenait. Finalement elle s'arrêta comme frappée d'une révélation et regarda Rumple qui lui souriait :

- On dirait...

- Oui. Dit-il la coupant.

- Mais, je croyais que... Comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bon ! Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Fini par dire Regina frustrée de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre la blonde et l'homme qui continuait à lui sourire.

- Ma chère, nous avons notre solution. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? Lui demanda Rumple en regardant la montre au poignet de la brune.

- Hm... Un peu plus de deux heures. Répondit Regina toujours perdue.

- Bien ! Nous partons immédiatement. Lâcha Rumpelstiltskin puis il s'adressa à Crochet : Capitaine, ou est votre navire ?

- Hm... Je... Le Jolly, je ne l'ai plus. Avoua Killian.

- Eh bien dans ce cas vous avez deux heures pour le récupérer. Dit Rumple menaçant le pirate du regard.

- Attendez ! Personne ne fait quoi que ce soit avant que je ne sache ce qu'il se passe ! Cria Regina.

- Pas le temps pour les explications. Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous et le pirate irez chercher des vivres et rassembler vos effets. Moi je vais récupérer quelques objets et potions dont je pourrais avoir besoin et enfin, ma chère, vous, vous allez aller appeler la sirène dont le nom m'échappe et qui s'entend si bien avec votre belle-fille.

- Ariel ? Demanda la mairesse de plus en plus choquée.

- Oui. C'est surement cela. Répondit Rumple.

- Pourquoi ferais-je appel à cette... Créature ? Demanda Regina très hautaine.

- Parce que je vous le demande et que c'est le seul plan que nous ayons alors à moins que vous ayez ce qu'il faut pour nous faire voyager d'un monde à l'autre sans bateau et sans sirène, votre Majesté, je vous conseille de faire ce que je dis ou bien vous ne reverrez jamais votre chère voleur en vie. Est-ce clair ?

- Hm... Oui. Dit-elle résignée.

- Bien. Alors au travail.

- Je vais aller voir David et Mary pour leur expliquer la situation. Dit Emma, avant d'ajouter : Ils vont devoir veiller sur Henry le temps de notre... Absence. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour... Elsa ? Elle va revenir et je ne pense pas qu'elle sera enchantée de voir qu'on aura mis les voiles...

- Eh bien c'est là que vous et moi, mesdames, entrons en jeu. Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez retrouvée votre magie et c'est une bonne chose parce que... Nous allons en avoir besoin. Nous allons arrêter le temps à Storybrooke. Tout comme dans le premier maléfice que vous aviez jeté sur cette ville, votre Majesté, nous allons stopper le présent jusqu'à notre retour. Ainsi personne ne pourra se rendre compte de notre absence.

- Euh... Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir faire ça..., Dit Emma pas vraiment convaincue.

- Eh bien pourtant, c'est le moment où jamais pour te rendre utile. Lança Regina.

- Dites-nous au moins ou est-ce qu'on va..., Quémanda le pirate.

- Vous voulez dire ou est-ce qu'on retourne, plutôt non... ?

Tous les quatre se regardèrent. Seuls Emma et Rumple étaient à présent certains de leur prochaine destination et pour tout dire, cela ne les enchantaient pas vraiment. Devant les visages perplexes et désemparés de Regina et de Crochet, l'antiquaire finit par avouer :

- Retour au Pays Imaginaire. Avoua-t-il dans un sourire à la fois ironique et désespéré.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	4. Chapitre 4 Le Départ

**Chapitre 4. Le Départ.**

Au port, Regina déambulait entre les petits bateaux de pêche et les plus gros voiliers, certainement appartenant à des propriétaires aisés qui aimaient profiter de l'air marin, une fois l'été arrivé dans le Maine.

Elle s'arrêta devant une place vide entre deux petites barques. La mairesse s'agenouilla sur le vieux plancher blanc du quai sur pilotis. Elle se pencha doucement au-dessus de la surface de l'eau jusqu'à y voir son propre reflet et, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de la brune qui lui faisait face, elle chuchotât doucement :

- Hmhm... Ariel ? Commença—elle-timidement. Nous avons besoin de toi... C'est une réelle urgence, je... S'il te plait... Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps... Ariel ? Ariel !

Soudain, la surface tranquille et paisible qui faisait face à Regina se mit à onduler et le reflet qui lui faisait face se transforma, dans les profondeurs verdâtres, en une chevelure rousse qui semblait nager à toute allure et remonter à elle. Brisant la quiétude de l'eau dans un geste ample, remuant les bras et secouant légèrement ses longs cheveux qui ondulaient au rythme des vagues, elle éclaboussa quelque peu autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttes s'échouent sur la veste de costard bleu marine de Regina. Cette dernière se recula et grogna, désapprouvant clairement le comportement de la sirène.

- Pas la peine de hurler ! Je t'avais entendue, tu sais... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as dit que c'était une urgence...

- Oui, bon. Ariel, ceci est très important... Tiens. Prends ça. Il faut que tu retrouves le Jolly Roger et que tu disperse une partie de cette potion sur le pont.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Regina, qu'est-ce que tu manigance encore ? Demanda la rousse, perplexe devant l'angoisse et le ton autoritaire de la mairesse.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je n'y suis pour rien, écoutes... Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé mais tu dois faire ce que je te demande et me faire confiance, vraiment. C'est très important.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passera une fois que j'aurais répandue cette potion sur le pont ? Demanda la rousse, sceptique.

- Le Jolly Roger retournera à son propriétaire. Et surtout n'oublie pas, que la moitié du flacon ! Répondit Regina, las de répondre à ces questions.

- Crochet ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de récupérer ce navire de malheur ? En puis, si Crochet n'est pas venu avec jusqu'à Storybrooke, il doit y a avoir une raison. Il ne se serait jamais séparer de son bateau sans avoir un raison valable.

- Peu importe ! Il faut que tu nous ramène ce maudit bateau, voilà tout ! Est-ce trop compliqué pour toi ? Cracha Regina, à bout de patience.

- Hm... Bon, très bien. Je vais faire mon maximum mais je ne promets rien. Dit doucement Ariel, elle céda en voyant le regard menaçant de Regina.

- Merci. Lâcha cette dernière.

A peine eut elle remerciée la sirène que celle-ci replongeait déjà dans les profondeurs à toute vitesse en direction de la Forêt Enchantée. Regina, seule sur le quai, regardait l'horizon fixement. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à intégrer le fait qu'elle avait perdu Robin, encore une fois, sous ses yeux, impuissante elle n'avait pas pu l'aider et à présent, il était toujours bloqué dans ce gigantesque bloc de glace, peut être perdu à jamais. Doucement elle vit le soleil se coucher derrière l'étendue bleue et reluisante de ses derniers reflets orangés. Quoi qu'il arrive, si Ariel ne réussissait pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé en un peu plus d'une heure maintenant, tout serait perdu. Ils ne pourraient jamais trouver d'autre solution et ce serait un dernier combat acharné ou s'entrechoquerait la glace et le feu, qui mettrai fin à cette histoire qui, au final, n'avait débuté que la veille.

La mairesse sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit des voix et des pas arriver derrière elle. Elle attendit quelques secondes, ce fiant à son ouïe, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de la rejoindre : Emma et Killian parlait fort et la canne de Gold résonnait sur le bitume puis sur les planches de bois blanches du quai.

- Alors ? Demanda Gold, il restait debout à côté de Regina, fixant ensemble le soleil qui disparaissait petit à petit.

- Elle l'a prise. Elle va le ramener... N'est-ce pas ? L'angoisse trahissait la voix de Regina, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle mais plutôt pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

- Espérons-le. Elle est notre seule chance. Répondit l'antiquaire.

- Rumpelstiltskin ? Dit la voix de Killian derrière eux.

- Hm ? Mr. Gold se retourna.

- Comment avez-vous vaincu cette... Cette maudite sorcière de glace la première fois ? Ne pouvons-nous vraiment pas réitérer la chose ?

- Capitaine, sachez que c'est en fait exactement ce que je prévois de faire.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Emma surprise par son aplomb.

- Oui. Continua-t-il. Disons simplement que la première fois, je n'ai pas eu autant de mal à trouver les bons ingrédients. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le refaire mais... Le sablier que vous avez trouvé dans ma boutique est un artefact magique que le livre a ajouté à l'histoire. Je suis convaincu que c'est notre seule chance. Elsa est totalement imprévisible, ce qui la rend bien plus dangereuse que tout ce que vous ayez pu voir jusqu'ici. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de magie réuni en un seul être, en tout cas, pas de façon innée.

- Bien, donc il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'Ariel s'en sorte et nous ramène le Jolly. Dit Emma dubitative.

- J'espère que ce poisson ne fera pas tout raté..., Cracha Regina.

Comme une réponse à ce pic, un éclair blanc traversa le ciel sur toute sa longueur. L'écho résonna sur toute la ville, faisant trembler les vitres et pliant les quelques arbres dispersés de ci de là le long de la côte. Secoués par les ondes du choc, tous les quatre se retournèrent et levèrent les yeux, pour y voir le Jolly Roger. Le navire transperçait les nuages, il avait fier allure et la noirceur de ses voiles semblait refléter les lueurs ambrées du ciel.

Un sourire immense se dessina sur les lèvres de Killian dès qu'il eut entraperçu le bateau pirate, flottant au vent. Aspirés par ce spectacle, surréaliste mais magnifique aucun n'avait remarqué la présence d'Ariel. La jeune femme était revenue et se trouvait à leurs pieds, remuant les bras comme une danse en accord avec le mouvement des vagues qui venait s'échouer sur elle. La sirène regardait elle aussi l'impressionnant spectacle.

Lorsque le Jolly fut à quelques mètres de la surface de l'eau, tous comprirent que le raz-de-marée n'était pas loin et que le choc de la coque contre l'océan n'allait pas tarder à les aspergés. Cela ne manqua pas, Ariel replongea pour éviter d'être emporté par les vagues et en quelques secondes, tous les quatre furent trempés, recouverts d'algues fraiches et autres crustacés. Emma et Gold se débattaient avec les longues et visqueuses plantes vertes qui avaient élues domiciles dans leurs chevelures tandis que Killian s'était déjà muni d'une planche pour en faire le pont qui le mènerait à ses retrouvailles avec son précieux gouvernail, celui du Jolly Roger.

Regina elle, était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, son esprit, ses sentiments, ses forces, tout était à vif et la douche improvisée à l'eau de mer n'avait rien arrangé.

La mairesse et l'antiquaire finirent par rejoindre le pirate, occupé à redécouvrir ses appartements, sa calle, ses tonneaux de rhum, enfin... Tout ce qui lui avait tant manqué. Emma voulu à son tour rejoindre le pont du bateau mais elle entendit une voix, l'appeler, ce qui l'arrêta. La voix venait, étrangement, de dessous le navire. La blonde se pencha et vit la sirène, celle-ci semblait particulièrement énervée, voir en colère :

- Vous m'avez demandé de voler un bateau !

- Oui, je sais Ariel, je suis désolée mais... Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça mais... Si tu reviens à Storybrooke pendant notre absence ne soit étonnée si... Rien ne bouge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Nous allons arrêter le temps ici.

- Quoi ? Mais... Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est compliqué et c'est un pari risqué mais c'est le seul moyen pour pouvoir en finir avec cette femme...

- Emma, de quoi tu parles ? Quelle femme ?

- Ariel, rentre chez toi. Profite de ton prince, de votre vie et surtout promets-moi de rester prudente.

- Bien. Je te le promets, Emma.

La blonde s'appétait à poser un pied sur le pont lorsque la voix de sirène l'interpella à nouveau. Emma s'arrêta et se retourna une dernière fois. Elle se pencha jusqu'à voir son propre reflet dans l'eau, derrière celui de l'imposant navire noir du Capitaine Crochet. La tête de la jolie rousse sortie des flots et dit dans un sourire réconfortant :

- Emma, surtout si vous avez besoin de quelque chose... Mais surtout, si tu as besoin d'aide...

- Je t'appelle. J'ai compris. Merci Ariel.

Sur ce, la petite sirène replongea une nouvelle fois vers les profondeurs de l'océan et Emma ne perdit pas plus temps, elle monta d'un pas déterminé sur le pont du navire. Immédiatement Mr. Gold et Regina vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Prête Mademoiselle Swan ? Demanda Gold un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh... Non. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le choix. Rétorqua Emma de moins en moins sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Effectivement. Confirma Rumple.

- Et pour Henry ? Demanda Emma.

- Il vaut mieux que personne ne sache que nous partons. Ainsi ils ne remarqueront pas notre absence jusqu'à notre retour. Expliqua-t-il.

- Oui, mais... Ca me fais bizarre de partir sans même lui dire au revoir..., Dit Emma d'une voix triste, elle retenait clairement ses larmes. Regina ne disait rien, elle aussi triste de devoir laisser son fils qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver.

- Si s'en est trop pour vous, Mademoiselle Swan, vous pouvez encore descendre de ce bateau. Dit Gold sèchement.

- Non... Non, bien sûr que non ! Répondit la blonde, vexée qu'il puisse croire qu'elle les laisserait partir sans elle.

- Bien. Alors allons-y. Capitaine ? Dit Gold en se tournant vers le gouvernail que tenait fermement Killian.

- Hey ?

- Vous, vous partez devant. Ariel ? Continua Rumple.

- Comment ça... ? Ha ! Commença le pirate.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer, l'antiquaire, dans un geste souple de la main gauche, l'avait soulevé comme par magie pour ensuite le laisse tomber à l'eau. Emma se précipita à tribord pour y voir la sirène attraper le pirate et l'attirer dans les profondeurs bleutés.

- Ne vous en fait pas Mademoiselle Swan. Il ira bien. Reprit Rumple dans un faux air qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Mais... Il va se noyer ! Vous êtes cinglé ! Pourquoi... ?

- Pour ça. Dit Regina présentant une petite fiole à moitié pleine.

- Attendons quelques instants. Tout d'abord : le sort.

Tous les trois joignirent leurs mains, concentrés sur la tâche qu'ils devaient accomplir, et non des moindre : figé le temps à Storybrooke. Plus un son ne se fit entendre, pour ne pas trahir la concentration des trois mages. Seul le bruit des flots éclatants contre la coque du navire perçaient le silence. Un rayon pareil à celui qui avait transpercé le ciel quelques minutes auparavant fut littéralement expulsé des trois esprits emplis de magie et vint s'écraser sur toute la ville. Recouvrant celle-ci d'un fin voile blanc enveloppant chaque maison, chaque commerce et chaque rue.

Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers la petite ville calme et paisible. Toute vie semblait en avoir été retirée, comme si tout à coup, plus un souffle ne pouvait irradier de cet endroit. Et, alors qu'Emma se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir pu participer à un tel exploit et aidé à la mise en place de ce plan à la fois fou et ingénieux, un sentiment profond de culpabilité l'envahit tout à coup. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. La blonde préféra faire abstraction et rester concentrée sur la suite du plan.

Il était huit heures et quinze minutes lorsque l'horloge qui surmontait la ville de Storybrooke, se figea dans le temps. Les lampadaires s'éteignirent un à un et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Seule la lueur de la lune pâle éclairait paisiblement l'avenue principale.

- Ils devraient y être à présent. Votre Majesté ? Dit Gold en se tournant vers Regina qui tenait toujours la fiole.

La mairesse déboucha le petit flacon et le retourna, reversant le reste du liquide sur le pont de bois du Jolly Roger. Lorsque la dernière goutte tomba sur le sol, le gouvernail se mit à tournoyer violement, les voiles s'abaissèrent, les cordages se firent et se défirent dans un boucan assourdissant et surprenant car tout à coup, on aurait pu croire que ce navire naviguait de lui-même. Ils prirent le large rapidement et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, la coque du bateau quitta la mer et se souleva gracieusement pour venir frôler les nuages, refléter de ses voiles les reflets de la lune pale.

Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Emma était absorbée par la beauté du paysage, ces couleurs, ces nuances et surtout ces étoiles... Elle n'avait jamais su ce que cela pouvait être de rejoindre le Pays Imaginaire à bord du bateau du Capitaine Crochet et comme toute orpheline, elle en avait rêvé. A présent, elle y était, elle le vivait et cette aventure lui semblait de plus en plus surréaliste. Pas un mot ne fut prononcer par l'un des trois compères avant qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes ne se soit écoulée après leur départ.

- Et pour Killian ? Demanda Emma.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Swan, à l'heure qu'il est-il doit déjà nous attendre sur la plage. Répondit Gold très confiant.

- Cette fiole, qu'est-ce qu'elle contenait ?

- Le reste de ce qu'Ariel devant utiliser. Le navire ne fait que suivre son propriétaire. Si Crochet est au Pays Imaginaire, alors c'est au Pays Imaginaire que nous allons.

- Et s'il n'y est pas ?

- Ça voudrait dire que ce maudit poisson va finir en sushi. Menaça Regina.

- Et une fois qu'on y sera. Comment faire pour rentrer à Storybrooke ? Le reste de la fiole... Il n'y a plus rien ! Ajouta Emma.

- Patience Mademoiselle Swan, patience. Tout viendra avec son temps. Dit Gold le regard perdu dans le vide, au travers des cumulus blancs et gris.

- Facile à dire... Oh... Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore lancée..., Dit la blonde, plus pour elle que pour qu'on l'entende. Malgré tout, cela n'échappa pas à Regina :

- Emma, dit toi bien que tout ce qui se passe ici, est de ta faute et celle de personne d'autre. Si c'est trop pour toi, tant pis, encaisse et tais-toi parce que je te garantis que je ne laisserai pas te défiler cette fois.

Emma déglutit péniblement. Regina la fixait sans relâche et la blonde sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et son souffle lui bruler les poumons. La brune avait raison... Tout cela était définitivement sa faute et elle allait devoir en payer les conséquences.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	5. Chapitre 5 Seconde étoile à droite

**Coucou les ptits' loups ! Est ce que je vous ai déjà dis que vous étiez géniaux ? Toutes les semaines vous êtes plus nombreux à me suivre, à ajouter cette histoire à vos favoris, à me laisser de supers commentaires. Vraiment, merci ! Merci pour tout ce soutien, ça me fais tellement plaisir.**

**Du coup, je me suis dis que j'allais répondre à vos commentaires. Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait. Si je ne réponds pas à votre commentaire ci-dessous, c'est simplement parce que je ne peux rien répondre d'autre qu'un "Merci". Alors je le fais maintenant, aux autres, "Merci" !**

**Mistym7: Déjà, merci beaucoup de laisser régulièrement des commentaires, c'est super de ta part. Effectivement beaucoup de questions se posent en seulement quelques chapitres. Ne t'inquiètes pas, la suite y répondra, promis ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'avec moi, tout ne se passe pas forcément comme prévu.**

**Kelly: Je suis flattée que tu ais relu les premiers chapitres plusieurs fois ! Merci ! Cette fiction contient vingt chapitres.**

**missstardustphotos: Oui, comme tu le dis, ça met bien l'ambiance ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Sissi1789: Désolée de m'être attaquée à Belle si tu l'apprécie. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle et Robin, pour l'instant disons juste qu'ils sont en "stand by", le temps que notre petite troupe trouve la solution.**

**Angevies: Comme tu as pu le lire, Rumple à choisi de faire ce qu'Elsa lui a demandé. Mais, comme tu l'as dis, rien n'est aussi simple avec moi. J'aime les complications ! Mouhaha ! *rire diabolique***

**Ailec22: Merci pour tous les commentaires et les compliments !**

**GilmoreGossip: Je suis désolée d'avoir brisé ton petit coeur, j'espère que tu trouvera un peu de réconfort dans la suite des chapitres ! Si cela peux t'aider, quelques moments Rumbelle sont prévus au programme. Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Buntinx Jennifer: Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne se finira pas comme ça ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**erika****.pellerin.7: Alors, je ne peux rien dire mais... Je peux te dire que oui, il y aura du CaptainSwan et même quelques moments qui, j'en suis sûre, vont te plaire... *suspens***

**Voilà pour les réponses aux commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et si vous voulez que je réponde plus souvent ou à plus de commentaires, eh bien, faites le moi savoir et je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre qui est assez mouvementé, l'action commence ! Bonne lecture ! Rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5. « Seconde étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin ».**

Le choc de la coque du navire heurtant les flots tumultueux du Pays Imaginaire, réveilla Emma. La jeune femme s'était doucement endormie entre deux barils de rhum et sa tête posée sur un sac de toile qui contenait probablement du riz, lui faisait maintenant horriblement mal. Ses cervicales la faisait également souffrir et le plancher dur sous ses fesses n'avait pas été du meilleur confort pour un tel voyage. Elle se leva dans un sursaut et, tout en se passant la main sur le visage comme pour se sortir d'une mauvaise nuit, elle rejoignit Regina et Mr. Gold, à l'avant du bateau. Ils regardaient tous les deux l'horizon sans dire un mot.

- Est-ce qu'on y est ? Demanda Emma un peu perdue. Elle avait bien espérer quelques secondes que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve...

- Difficile à dire. Répondirent ensemble Regina et Rumple.

Emma se dirigea alors vers le gouvernail, celui-ci remuait toujours fébrilement de gauche à droite. Elle s'arrêta au-dessus de la trappe menant à la cabine du capitaine et regarda au loin pour constater de ses yeux et comprendre de quoi ces deux acolytes parlaient. Le brouillard était si épais que personne n'aurait pas discerné quoi que ce soit à l'horizon. Le bateau naviguait à l'aveugle et chaque vague qui heurtait violement la coque les surprenait un peu plus. La mer était agitée mais un silence pesant, très, voir trop lourd s'était installé. Le néant nuageux qui planait autour d'eux ne présageait rien de bon et il était évident qu'une invisible menace les attendait.

Soudain un coup sourd et retentissant ce fit entendre contre le bois de la coque du navire. Immédiatement Regina s'approcha de l'endroit où l'étrange son avait retentit. Elle ne vit rien. Rien que la fumée blanche qui les enrobait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes maintenant.

C'est alors qu'un autre de ces coups sourds et distants ce fit entendre à bâbord. La brune s'y dirigea rapidement mais n'y vit rien. Mr. Gold, les mains posées sur sa canne dorée regardait la scène calmement. Rien de tout cela ne semblait l'atteindre ou l'inquiéter. Emma, elle, continuait à fixer l'horizon, sa plus grande peur à présent, était que le bateau ne heurte un rivage, un bloc rocheux ou autre chose qui les conduiraient tous à leur perte.

Quelques minutes de silence se firent et tous crurent que le danger était écarté mais le brouillard devint soudainement bien plus épais, bien plus danse, tellement qu'ils ne se voyaient même plus les uns les autres. Seules quelques formes dans la brume leur donnaient la vague confirmation d'une présence tout près d'eux. Les impacts contre le bois recommencèrent alors, plus fort, plus rapides et surtout, plus nombreux. Des dizaines d'échos contre la coque du bateau résonnaient, formant un brouhaha indéfinissable. Des cris stridents vinrent se rajouter aux coups éclatants. Des cris et des pleurs ainsi que des chants, des chants marins chantés par... Des femmes.

- Le comité d'accueil, des sirènes. Dit calmement Mr. Gold. Ne vous approchez pas des bords, regroupez-vous au centre ! Conseilla-t-il à Emma et Regina.

Pas besoin de plus d'arguments pour convaincre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles se dirigèrent rapidement, bien qu'à l'aveugle, au centre du pont tout près du grand mât. Leurs dos s'entrechoquèrent et elles sursautèrent en constatant la présence de l'autre. Rumple n'avait pas bougé, toujours droit et fier à l'avant du pont, toute sa concentration était à présent ciblée sur son ouïe. Tout était là. L'ouïe. Faire confiance à ses sens. Ils savaient tous ce que voulait dire cette attaque nocturne : arriver au Pays Imaginaire est une épreuve. Un combat les y attendra toujours pour savoir s'ils méritent de poser un pied sur l'ile. Emma avait trouvé la solution à la première épreuve en mettant fin aux rancœurs entre héros et méchants mais cette fois-ci ils n'étaient que trois et tout cela semblait plus compliqué que la première fois...

- L'amour a percé mon cœur... Et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur... Mais j'attends un être charmeur... Mon marin riche et sans peur..., Chantèrent en cœur les sirènes.

De leurs ongles celles-ci s'accrochaient aux bois de la coque du bateau, grimpant lentement jusqu'aux rambardes qui entouraient le pont, leurs longues queues d'écailles flottantes et ondulantes, de longue silhouettes brillants dans le noir de la nuit froide.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Demanda Emma.

La jeune femme ne pouvait plus contenir sa peur devant l'arrivée éminente de sa mort. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Emma attrapa le poignet de Regina pendant à côté du sien.

- Si tu veux te lancer dans les sushis, Regina, c'est le moment !

- Très drôle... Je ne suis pas sûre de la meilleure tactique à aborder là... Gold ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour faire quelque chose ? S'énerva la brune.

Les coups contre la coque du navire s'intensifiaient et le bois commençait doucement à plier et à se fendre sous les assauts répétés des magnifiques femmes poissons. Trois d'entre elles rampaient déjà sur le pont afin d'attraper leurs proies, à présent tremblantes et collées au mât. Regina et Emma pensaient à la vitesse de la lumière, il leur fallait trouver une solution et au plus vite.

- Alors mesdames ? Seriez-vous prêtes à vous défiler devant quelques crustacés ? Mademoiselle Swan ? Ironisa Rumple.

- Vous avez une idée ? Le coupa Regina.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Continua Rumple.

- Quoi ? Et par pitié ne me sortez pas une charade parce que je vous jure que c'est pas le moment ! Lui cria Emma.

Avant que Mr. Gold ne puisse lui répondre, un des cris se fit soudainement plus fort que les autres et transperça l'épais brouillard. Une sirène aux crocs acérés et aux ongles aiguisée se jeta sur Emma qui eut juste le temps de l'éviter avant que cette dernière ne vienne s'écraser sur le sol à côté de Regina. Les deux femmes se regardèrent éberluées, comment faire pour arrêter ces créatures avant que l'une d'entre elles ne parvienne à leur arracher la gorge ?

- Gold ? Cria Emma de plus en plus paniquée par la situation.

L'antiquaire toujours aussi sérieux, ne bougeait pas. Impassible il regardait la scène sous ses yeux se dérouler calmement. Emma avait attrapé une pagaie et tentait maintenant de se défendre contre le monstre qui l'avait attaqué quelque secondes auparavant. Quant à Regina, elle jetait frénétiquement des boules de feu en direction des cris qu'elle arrivait à percevoir plus clairement que les autres. Malheureusement les projectiles semblaient simplement se perdre dans la brume et aucun son ne semblait signifier qu'elle avait heurté une de ses cibles.

- Gold ? Recommença à hurler Emma. Si vous avez une putain d'idée c'est vraiment le moment de la sortir !

- Vous seule pouvez nous sauver, Mademoiselle Swan. Vous l'avez déjà fait une fois. Votre magie est la seule à pouvoir vaincre ces démons des mers.

- Oui, eh bien, vous allez devoir m'excusez mais je ne suis pas convaincue !

Emma se faufilait avec agilité entre deux des sirènes qui avaient maintenant rejoints la première et qui s'attaquaient à elle. La faisant tourner en rond sur toute la largeur du pont. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle heurta de son dos un baril imposant sur lequel de grosses lettres noires indiquaient « POUDRE ». L'idée lui vint alors. Sans réfléchir, elle enjamba les longues queues d'écailles et rejoint Regina, toujours collée au mât à l'autre bout du pont. Alors que la brune faisait apparaitre une nouvelle boule de feu dans sa main gauche, Emma attrapa son poignet et lui fit envoyer le boulet enflammé droit devant elle. La blonde ne lâcha pas le poignet de la mairesse et l'attira à elle pour qu'elle s'agenouille, cachant son visage entre ses mains et tourna le dos à l'explosion fulgurante qui eue lieu un quart de seconde plus tard.

Apeurées par les flammes et la puissance du choc, les sirènes s'envolèrent immédiatement, se jetant par-dessus bord pour rejoindre la mer et fuir le brasier ardent qu'était à présent le Jolly Roger. Une bonne partie du bateau avait maintenant prit feu et même si toutes leurs assaillantes avaient fuient, Emma, Regina et Rumpelstiltskin devaient à présent faire face à bien pire et beaucoup moins contrôlable : les flammes qui consumaient le navire sur lequel ils étaient bloqués. La magie ne servirait à rien ici, tout est question de chimie. C'est ce moment que Gold choisit pour bouger. Il rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes qui se hurlaient dessus sans ménagement. Sans un mot et conscient de l'importance de cet instant, il regarda. Leur colère attisait vraisemblablement le brasier qui leur faisait face.

- Il t'a dit d'utiliser ta magie pour arrêter ces créatures ! Pas d'utiliser la mienne pour nous tuer ! Hurlait Regina folle de rage.

- Je suis désolée mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé ! Et si tu m'avais appris d'avantage j'aurais peut-être pu arrêter ces monstres ! Répondit Emma.

- Oh oui ! Tu as raison... La faute à qui ? Regina, bien sûr ! C'est tellement facile, et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude !

- De quoi tu parles ? Je t'ai toujours défendue !

- Pour mieux me planter un couteau dans le dos par la suite ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une hypocrite ! Comment peux-tu tout rejeter sur moi une nouvelle fois, alors qu'à cause de toi, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie pour la seconde fois !

- Je suis désolée ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Je suis désolée, Regina ! Je voulais aider c'est tout !

- Aider ? Et tu voulais aider aussi quand tu as ramené cette folle d'Elsa parmi nous ? Et tu vouais aider lorsque tu as brisé ma malédiction et emmener Henry ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ?

- Ca me parait plus qu'évident ! Depuis que tu es là, Emma, tu ne fais que nous gâcher la vie à tous ! Même tes parents se sont dépêchés d'avoir un autre enfant lorsque tu es partie !

- Comment… ? Tu n'as jamais aimé mes parents ! Et encore moins Henry ! Sinon il ne serait jamais venu me chercher !

- J'ai toujours aimé Henry, tout comme j'ai toujours aimé ta mère !

Sur ces derniers mots, les cris cessèrent immédiatement. Le brouillard se dissipa et laissa la place à une grande et éblouissante lumière. Les yeux se plissèrent pour regarder le soleil. Le feu s'éteignit subitement mais les flammes avaient déjà commencées à ronger le haut mât et la grand-voile. Dévorée par l'incendie, l'immense poutre s'effondra sur le plancher du pont. Détruisant la partie haute du navire qui contenait le gouvernail et la cabine du capitaine.

Les trois compagnons eurent à peine le temps de se baisser qu'ils se retrouvèrent recouverts de la grand-voile noire et souple. Lorsqu'ils en trouvèrent la sortie ils constatèrent en silence les dégâts. Le Jolly Roger était en miettes. Les trous dans la calle et dans la coque faits par les coups de queue des sirènes l'avait fait prendre un peu l'eau. Le feu avait ravagé les cordages et les vivres et enfin, le gouvernail était mort, la cabine du capitaine était impraticable et le mât complétement abattu, inutilisable.

- Killian va me tuer. Dit doucement Emma, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pas si je le fais avant. Renchérit Regina.

- Mesdames, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de s'entretuer. Au contraire, à présent nos plus grandes chances de survie sont celles que nous avons ensemble. A vrai dire, je crains que nous n'ayons un autre problème, un problème plus urgent...

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'horizon une nouvelle fois mais elles y virent l'ile qu'elles avaient tant appréhendée de revoir. Le Pays Imaginaire, là, devant elle, à a peine quelques kilomètres. Un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur leurs lèvres de chacune mais disparurent bien vite lorsqu'elles constatèrent que même sans gouvernail et sans voile, le navire fonçait tout droit sur la plage qui leur faisait face. Ils allaient s'échouer sur le sable, à vive allure.

- Manquait plus que ça..., Dit Emma.

- Regarde mieux. Ajouta Regina en pointant du doigt un rocher noir qui émergeait de l'eau.

Un champ de coraux et de rochers tranchants les attendaient, dresser hors de l'eau, droit sur la route de ce qu'il restait du Jolly Roger.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	6. Chapitre 6 Les Naufragés

**Chapitre 6. Les Naufragés.**

Lorsque Regina entrouvrit les yeux, elle fut immédiatement éblouie par la clarté blanche et aveuglante qui l'entourait. Elle les referma quelques secondes pour réaliser à quel point son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle commença par faire doucement bouger ses doigts entre les grains de sable, puis ses orteils et enfin, entreprit de tourner lentement la tête. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sembla découvrir l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'est en regardant ce qui l'entourait qu'elle se rappela alors les derniers évènements qui l'avait conduite sur cette plage. Fébrilement, elle se issa sur son coude et continua à contempler le désastre : le Jolly Roger était là, au milieu des débris de bois, échoué. Une véritable épave. Il avait subi les assauts des sirènes mais ce sont les rochers et les coraux qui l'avaient totalement achevé. A présent la coque du navire ressemblait plus à un gruyère suisse qu'à un fier et costaud bateau pirate.

Regina chercha des yeux ses compagnons de route mais rien n'indiquait la présence de vie sur cette plage. Douloureusement, elle se dressa sur ses jambes. La tête lui tournait et, même si physiquement elle semblait aller bien, son épaule droite lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle retira délicatement sa veste de costard bleu couverte de taches, de brulures et d'algues. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle vit la forme qu'avait pris son épaule, totalement déboitée. L'os avait clairement changé de place. D'où la douleur insoutenable, qui l'a faisait grincer des dents.

Elle fit deux pas, penchant sur sa gauche puis sur sa droite. Elle tentait de garder l'équilibre sans trop s'enfoncer dans le sable. Elle semblait avoir perdue ses chaussures lors du naufrage et les petits coquillages tranchants qui recouvraient la plage lui avaient rapidement mis les pieds en sang. Après avoir difficilement fait deux bons mètres elle vint s'appuyer contre la coque partiellement détruite du bateau. Elle était épuisée et n'allait surement pas tarder à mourir de faim si personne ne la retrouvait. Regina s'effondra sur le sol, adossée contre les vieilles et mousseuses planches de bois, elle laissa son bras blesser pendre en cherchant une position un peu plus confortable. Comme résignée et perdue, elle contemplait l'entrée de la forêt qui se trouvait devant elle. Forêt qu'elle avait déjà parcourue il y a quelques temps mais les circonstances avaient été différentes... Finalement, c'est un peu assommée que Regina sombra peu à peu dans les abysses d'un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il faisait déjà nuit. Des milliers d'étoiles parsemaient le ciel et l'air était doux. Endolorie et étourdie par la douleur, elle se surprit à apprécier ce moment privilégié. Regina regarda à nouveau autour d'elle : personne. Pas le moindre signe de vie.

Son estomac commençait à réclamer quelque chose de consistant et elle sera les poings en repensant aux pancakes du Granny's. Se torturer ne servirait à rien. Il fallait trouver quelque chose, quelque chose pour se nourrir, pour reprendre des forces. Un éclair de lucidité lui vint : la magie ! Elle retourna sa main droite posée sur sa cuisse et se concentra sur sa tâche de toutes ces forces. Au bout de quelques secondes, une assiette blanche au liserait doré apparue. Dans celle-ci, une part de lasagne brûlante et très appétissante. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle déposa l'assiette dans le sable et se releva doucement. Tout d'abord, de sa magie, elle fit un feu. Puis, un abri de fortune contenant quelques feuilles de palmiers ou elle pourrait se reposer. Ensuite, une gourde d'eau fraiche.

Une fois installée, elle se sentait déjà mieux mais le fait de n'avoir toujours pas de nouvelles, ni d'Emma, de Rumple ou même de Killian commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Elle mangea en silence avant de s'allonger pour dormir. Son épaule la faisait toujours souffrir et elle savait que seule une remise en place net en franche de l'os déboité pourrait la soulager. Malheureusement, aucune magie n'était capable d'une telle médecine.

Il devait être plus de deux heures du matin lorsqu'un bruit étrange réveilla la mairesse dans un sursaut. Elle se leva aussi rapidement qu'elle le put et se tourna vers l'entrée de la forêt à une centaine de mètres de là où elle et son camp étaient installés. Les bruits venaient bien de la forêt, comme des pas dans l'obscurité qui faisaient maladroitement craquer des branches et les feuillages. Une respiration aussi, haletante et profonde. Regina fit jaillir de la paume de sa main meurtrie une boule de feu assez médiocre. Elle s'apprêtait à la lancer en direction de son invisible assaillant lorsqu'elle aperçue la silhouette de la personne qui sortait en titubant des hautes fougères.

Une longue crinière blonde se balançait d'un côté puis de l'autre en essayant de trouver encore quelques forces pour avancer. A bout de tout effort, Emma s'effondra au sol, gisant inerte dans le sable fin de la plage, tout cela sous le regard de Regina qui hurla le prénom de la blonde et la voyant immobile.

- Ah ! Enfin réveillée ? J'ai failli croire que tu étais morte. Dit Regina en voyant la blonde émergée doucement de son lourd sommeil.

- Hm... J'ai dormi longtemps... ? Demanda Emma.

- Deux jours complets. Tu en avais besoin.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Continua la blonde.

- Tiens mange. Les questions, après. Lui dit Regina en lui tendant une assiette pleine de différents mets tous aussi alléchants les uns que les autres.

Une fois que la blonde fut rassasiée, Regina lui expliqua ce qui leur étaient arrivés, comment ils avaient atterris ici et pourquoi se retrouvaient elles dans cette situation. Emma l'écouta sans poser de questions, s'imprégnant simplement de ces faits qui lui avaient échappés.

- Et... Et Killian ? Et Gold ?

- Gold est arrivé fier de lui et pimpant hier matin. Il a soigné mon épaule et ta jambe, tu avais une profonde entaille qui s'infectait, d'où ton étourdissement et ton long repos. Il m'a expliqué le plan à suivre et ensuite il est repartit chercher le pirate qui lui, a atterrit de l'autre côté de l'ile sur la plage opposée à celle-ci.

- Bien. Par quoi on commence alors ? Demanda Emma en essayant de se lever.

- Oh ! On commence par rien du tout. Pour le moment on ne bouge pas. On attend le signal. Lorsque Gold aura retrouvé Killian, il enverra une lueur dans le ciel. Là, nous serons que nous pourrons partir à leur rencontre en entrant dans cette maudite forêt. Pas avant. De toute façon tu as besoin de repos.

- Très bien. Fini par dire Emma, elle n'avait pas la force de commencer un nouveau combat contre Regina et savait que la brune avait raison. Après un long silence, elle ajouta : Tu sais... A propos de... De ce que tu as dit, lorsqu'on était sur le bateau...

- Non. N'y pense plus. On ne devrait même pas en reparler. La coupa Regina.

- Regina, au contraire, je pense sincèrement qu'on devrait en parler. Insista Emma. Tu me jettes ça à la gueule et après tu me sauves la vie... Je... Regina je sais plus à quoi m'en tenir avec toi... J'ai même peur que tu changes d'idée au dernier moment je...

- Si tu as si peur que je vous trahisse je te conseil de partir devant et d'aller rejoindre ton pirate tout de suite.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Moi non plus, Emma. Tu continues à m'accuser de tout sans même chercher à comprendre, est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est injuste ? Je... M'accuser des maux de ta famille est une chose mais me dire que je n'ai jamais aimé mon fils et que je suis une mauvaise mère..., Regina ne put finir sa phrase de peur d'éclater en sanglots.

- J'étais furieuse, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça... Je suis désolée.

- Emma ? Regina reprit tout à coup tout son sérieux. Tu sais que si je ne t'ai pas laisser agoniser sur cette plage c'est uniquement pour pouvoir te tuer de mes mains un peu plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'en ai bien conscience. Acquiesça la blonde dans un sourire. Elle ajouta ensuite : Tu as dit que tu avais toujours aimé Mary...

- Emma ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! Hurla la mairesse, furieuse.

- Mais... Je voudrais simplement comprendre...

- Hm... Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tout... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que... Ça aurait été tout aussi facile de transformer cette pomme en simple poison mortel, plutôt qu'en sort de sommeil profond.

- Oh. Je vois.

Finalement, Emma ne posa plus d'autres questions. Regina lui avait donné les réponses qu'elle attendait et ne s'était pas braquée en l'entendant aborder ces sujets si sensibles, c'était là, tout ce qui importait. La nuit passa et aucun signal ne se fit voir ou entendre. Condamnées à se supporter l'une et l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent partir à la recherche de ce pourquoi elles étaient venues.

Elles s'apprêtaient à présent, à passer la seconde nuit sur leur camp de fortune. La lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel et impossible de savoir qu'elle heure il était. La montre de Regina ne fonctionnait plus, le verre en avait été brisé et le téléphone d'Emma avait pris l'eau.

Au coin du feu, les deux jeunes femmes étaient silencieuses. La discussion qu'elles avaient eues ensemble un peu plus tôt les avaient clairement soulagées d'un poids, ce qui devrait surement alléger les tensions durant le reste du périple.

Emma ne le disait pas mais l'absence prolongée de Gold et de Killian lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Ce savoir seule sur cette ile... Certes, Regina était à ses côtés et elle savait que la brune ne les laisseraient pas mourir sans combattre s'il le fallait mais... Le Pays Imaginaire est une ile qui fonctionne entièrement à la création, la foi profonde et la confiance en la magie et en l'innocence. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Emma avait abandonnée tout cela pour pouvoir faire face à la dureté du monde dans lequel elle avait dû grandir malgré elle.

- Henry me manque. Dit soudain Regina, alors qu'elles étaient assises silencieusement autour du feu de camp.

- A moi aussi. Répondit doucement Emma.

- Comment est-ce qu'il l'appellerait ? Tout ça, cette... Opération. Comment est-ce qu'il l'appellerait ? Demanda Regina.

- Je... Opération... Opération Bélouga ? Dit timidement Emma.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi « Bélouga » ? Demanda Regina surprise.

- Il m'en a montré dans son livre de sciences il y a... Je ne sais plus... Quelques semaines. Enfin, il m'a dit que les bélougas peuvent survivre très longtemps sous la glace. Ils ont une peau très épaisse qui leur permet de garder la chaleur. Si tu avais vu ça tête... Il est toujours fier de m'apprendre ce genre de truc... Il... Enfin, tu vois parce que... J'ai pas fait des grosses études alors...

- Je vois. Va pour « Opération Bélouga » dans ce cas. Acquiesça Regina.

Soudain, un bruit de coup de feu résonna sur toute l'ile jusqu'au loin et bien après les barrières des mers qui s'étendaient devant les deux jeunes femmes. Surprises, elles se levèrent et virent au-dessus de la forêt une lueur blanche rejoindre les nuages. La petite fusée, atteignit les étoiles, semant une lumière blanche derrière elle. Elle semblait jaillir du cœur même de la forêt.

- C'est le signal. Dit Regina avant d'ajouter : Aller ! On y va !

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Oui. Maintenant. Plus on attendra plus on perdra du temps. Nous devons les rejoindre dès que nous voyons le signal, c'est le plan.

- Bien... Allons y alors... J'ai hâte de m'enfoncer la dedans..., Ronchonna Emma alors que Regina faisait disparaitre d'un mouvement de la main, le feu crépitant, l'abri de fortune et les quelques vivres amassés dans un coin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes entraient dans l'obscure forêt qui recouvrait toute l'ile. Emma se retourna une dernière fois pour jeter un œil à la plage qu'elles avaient habitée durant un peu moins de quatre jours. Elles s'enfoncèrent largement dans l'immensité verte et touffue, tout droit, sans s'arrêter, vers l'endroit d'où avait été tirée la lueur blanche qui avait été leur signal.

Entre les feuillages, perchée sur une branche à une bonne dizaine de mètre de haut, une ombre aux yeux noirs observait passer les deux inconnues qui frôlaient pour la seconde fois, les terres du Pays Imaginaire.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	7. Chapitre 7 Pardonne mes Erreurs

**Chapitre 7. Pardonne mes Erreurs.**

- Par mon crochet, mon rhum et toutes les tempêtes des mers ! Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas remettre un pied sur cette maudite ile ! Grogna Killian en crapahutant entre les branches.

Killian faisait voler son épée autour de sa tête comme chassant un quelconque insecte, une fois sur deux il réussissait à trancher les longues lianes qui pendaient devant ses yeux. La forêt était dense, ont n'y voyait pas à cinq mètres, le regard se perdait obligatoirement dans les nuances de vert. Les feuillages, les troncs, les lianes, toutes les mousses et autres fleurs... Une telle flore aurait été introuvable à Storybrooke ou dans n'importe quel autre monde. Le spectacle était tout de même sublime, les deux hommes avançaient maintenant par un petit chemin, assez raide d'ailleurs, sur le flan de la falaise qui surplombait l'ile. Les rayons du soleil transperçaient hautes barrières végétales pour venir s'écraser au sol, formant de petits cercles, de minuscules clairières baignées dans la lumière.

- Non mais regardez-moi ça ! On avance dans le vide, je ne serais même pas dire où nous sommes. Et puis... J'ai soif ! Le pirate attrapa alors sa flasque accrochée à sa ceinture pour venir la porter à sa bouche : Ma parole, mais c'est vide ! Cette fois nous sommes perdus... Plus de rhum... Que les sirènes m'importent immédiatement. Hey ! Crocodile ? Hey ! Faites-donc apparaitre un peu de rhum dans ma flasque, camarade.

- Excusez-moi ? Dit Gold qui se tourna pour fixer méchamment le pirate : Vous m'avez pris pour un tavernier ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une serveuse de petite vertu ?

- Euh... Non.

- Alors taisez-vous et avancer ! Hurla Rumple à bout de nerfs.

Leur voyage avait débuté au milieu de la nuit. A présent, il devait peut-être être midi et ils ne devraient pas tarder à rencontrer sur leur chemin Regina et Emma qui devaient être parties, selon leur plan, après que Rumple ait fait jaillir le signal dans le ciel étoilé. Ils avançaient en tentant de garder un cap fixe, heureusement Killian avait toujours sur lui sa boussole, ce qui leur permis d'être certains de garder le cap sur le Nord.

Mr. Gold marchait d'un pas léger et habile à travers les branches et, sûr de lui, il ne prêtait nul attention au pirate qui se débattait avec les fougères grimpantes quelques mètres derrière. Tout cela exaspérait profondément l'antiquaire. Il n'avait nullement voulu prendre part à ce voyage et le fait de devoir réparer les erreurs d'Emma parce que celle-ci n'avait pas eu la décence de faire attention ou elle avait mis les pieds, congelant au passage, la femme dont il était amoureux et à présent l'époux, lui donnait la nausée. Il pria silencieusement pour que tout ceci se termine au plus vite et qu'il puisse enfin profiter de sa nouvelle vie auprès de celle qui l'aimait tant.

- Saloperie de fougères ! Vous allez tâter de mon épée ! Criait le pirate toujours en retrait.

Oui. Tout cela devrait véritablement se finir au plus vite, avant que la situation ne dégénère et que ce ne soit dans un bain de sang que cette aventure se termine. Rumple avait bien conscience de l'état de la relation entre Emma et Regina en ce moment et pouvait constater que plus les minutes passaient plus le pirate lui tapait sur les nerfs... Inutile de se demander qui gagnerait et qui rentrerai à Storybrooke sain et sauf si un combat devait éclater entre ces quatre-là. Malheureusement... Ce n'était pas le plan et puis... Non, cela ne se fait pas. Mais quand même... Non, non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Même si la simple perspective de lui tordre le coup est très alléchante.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à avancer ainsi durant plusieurs heures encore. Ils finirent par s'arrêter près d'un bosquet ou coulait un petit ruisseau. D'après leur emplacement le pirate conclu qu'ils devaient être non loin du centre même, du cœur de l'ile. Cette idée se confirma lorsqu'il aperçut à une vingtaine de mètres un immense arbre qui trônait au milieu de la forêt. Son tronc était si large, il était si imposant, il fallut au pirate plusieurs minutes pour qu'il en fasse le tour, le temps de le contempler dans son intégralité. Une fois son observation terminée, il revint s'asseoir près de Rumple qui n'avait pas bougé, assit sur un rocher, il fixait l'eau du ruisseau coulée gentiment entre les petits galets luisants.

- Je n'étais jamais venu jusqu'ici. Personne ne s'est jamais aventuré jusqu'ici, au cœur de la forêt. Dit Killian. Cet arbre... Je l'ai déjà vu depuis la mer mais j'ignorais qu'il était aussi gigantesque. Puis le silence s'installa quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne : Combien de temps avant qu'elles n'arrivent jusqu'à nous ?

- Comment le saurais-je ?

- Vous voyez l'avenir oui ou non ? S'énerva Killian.

- Cette ile ne répond qu'à l'imagination et à la création de n'importe quel esprit conscient. Comment voulez-vous que je voie le futur de cet endroit ? Ici, il n'y a ni présent, ni passé, ni futur.

- Je vois... Et même pas de rhum pour faire passer le temps. Quelle honte ! Par ailleurs... Je n'ai pas oublié la façon dont cette sirène à failli me noyer, c'était votre idée !

- Oh... Navré que vous ayez bu la tasse, Capitaine ! Dit Rumple ironiquement.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, au milieu de cette jungle, Regina et Emma tentaient, elles aussi, de se frayer un chemin au milieu de cette végétation imposante. La brune dégageait le passage à coup de tornades et de violents souffles d'air, ce qui permettait aux deux jeunes femmes de voir ou elles mettaient les pieds et ce qui les attendaient un peu plus loin. Aucune n'avait tentée de relancer la conversation, la peur de retomber sur un des nombreux sujets épineux qu'elles évitaient soigneusement était bien trop grande. Finalement c'est Emma qui se lança, comme pour briser la glace après plusieurs heures de silence complet :

- Regina ? Dit-elle timidement.

- Hm ?

- Je me demandais... Tu sais, peut être que quand nous l'aurons trouvé et ramené nous pourrons l'utiliser pour la ramener chez elle à temps et que...

- Emma ?

- Hm ?

- C'est exactement le plan. On renvoie Elsa chez elle et on en parle plus. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris...

- Je... Je ne parlais pas d'Elsa.

- Hm, de qui alors ? Demanda Regina qui ne comprenait définitivement pas ou tous les bafouillis d'Emma voulaient en venir.

- Eh bien, euh... Marianne. Avoua gênée la blonde. A ces mots Regina se stoppa net, sans même se tourner pour regarder Emma, elle dit :

- Je ne veux pas en parler et encore moins avec toi. Pourrais-tu, pour une fois Emma, t'occuper de ce qui te regarde et uniquement ce qui te regarde ?

- Euh... Très bien, comme tu veux. Gémit Emma.

Le silence embarrassant qui s'était installé entre elles depuis qu'elles voyageaient ensembles reprit place et elles continuèrent à avancer sans jamais que leurs regards ne se recroisent.

Leur longue marche ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent au pied d'un immense arbre. Son tronc était immense et toutes sortes de lianes et autres plantes grimpantes le recouvraient. Les deux jeunes femmes furent tout d'abord impressionnées puis, toujours en silence, en firent le tour pour s'imprégner du décor qui les entourait. La forêt n'était pas aussi dense que précédemment et elles furent rassurées d'apercevoir tout près un ruisseau et des bosquets ou de nombreuses baies les attendaient. Regina fini par engager la conversation :

- Je pensais qu'ils seraient là avant nous. Fais un feu, je vais récupérer un peu d'eau. Nous allons les attendre ici.

Son ton ne laissait aucune possibilité de réponse ou de discussion, elle prenait les choses en main comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire et, pour le moment, Emma était très mal placée pour oser s'opposer à elle. La blonde s'exécuta alors. Elle s'agenouilla au sol et après avoir formé un cercle de pierre dans la terre, elle y entassa quelques branches et brindilles et fit doucement jaillir une petite flamme de la paume de sa main. Comme Regina le lui avait appris. Une fois le feu allumé, elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre. Leurs visages se déformaient entre les flammes du bucher crépitant.

C'est le moment que Regina choisi pour repenser à la situation dans laquelle elle avait laissé ceux qu'elle aimait à Storybrooke. Elle aimait Robin de tout son être et de toute son âme, c'était évident. Il avait réussi à faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et de plus pur en elle, simplement en croyant en elle et en leur amour. Elle pensa ensuite à Henry, c'était son amour pour lui qui lui avait rendu ses souvenirs. Il avait cru en elle lui aussi, Henry était la partie la plus innocente d'elle-même. L'amour d'une mère pour son fils : rien de plus naturel et c'était ce qui l'avait rendue humaine et compatissante toutes ces années. Oui, grâce à eux deux, elle était redevenue ce qu'elle était vraiment, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être : une jeune femme amoureuse et aimante, généreuse et attentionnée. Soudain une idée étrange la frappa, si elle avait été à la place d'Emma dans ce donjon, si elle avait été à sa place lors de son voyage dans le temps, si elle avait vu cette femme désespérée sur le point d'être exécutée... Si, il y a encore quelques jours, elle avait été là, aurait-elle suivi son cœur et... Lui aurait-elle sauvée la vie ? Après tout, il y a encore quatre jours, son cœur était empli d'amour, elle avait tout : Henry et Robin et même le petit Roland s'était attaché à elle... Si elle avait été là... La réponse la frappa alors, oui. Oui, si elle avait été sa place, elle lui aurait sauvée la vie parce que c'est ce que son cœur aimant lui aurait dit de faire. C'est ce qu'un héros aurait fait.

Regina releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard d'Emma entre les flammes, la blonde la fixait en silence. Son regard était intense et profond, plus rien ne gravitait autour d'elles. Tout était là, juste elles deux. Elles s'observaient l'une et l'autre comme si elles savaient que ce qui se passerait dans quelques instants allait tout changer. Dans l'histoire, tout allait changer.

- Je... Je te pardonne, Emma. Lâcha doucement Regina.

- Non. Ne fais pas ça. Regina, je t'ai pris Henry, j'ai détruit ce qu'il y avait entre toi et Robin, je... Je ne mérite pas que tu me pardonnes.

- Justement. Le seul moyen pour que tu te pardonnes tout ce que tu m'as fait subir Emma, c'est que je te pardonne en premier et... C'est ce que je fais. Contrairement à mes habitudes, je... Pour la première fois, je tire des leçons du passé. Je fais aujourd'hui ce que j'aurais dû faire avec ta mère il y a si longtemps. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'est jamais pardonnée ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Parce que je n'ai jamais fait le premier pas.

- Mais, je... Regina...

- Ecoutes moi : je comprends. Tu n'as pas voulu faire de mal, tu as seulement fais ce que ton cœur te disais de faire. Je ne peux pas te reprocher cela parce que... A une époque j'aurais surement fait la même chose.

- Merci.

- Ne gâche pas cette chance s'il te plait Emma. Ne gâche pas ça.

- Je ne le ferais pas.

- Mais... Tu as raison...

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues jusqu'à sa mâchoire et enfin vinrent s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Elles se transformèrent en sanglots. Regina convulsait littéralement en tenant son visage entre ses mains. Chacune des larmes qu'elle pleurait était plus libératrice que la précédente. Daniel, Henry et maintenant Robin... Oui, c'est vrai, l'amour avait été sa faiblesse depuis le début. C'est ce qui lui avait apporté autant de peine mais c'est aussi ce qui lui avait apporté tous les plus beaux moments de sa vie. De toute son existence. Tous ses souvenirs reprirent vie devant ses yeux, ses escapades en cachette avec Daniel et leurs balades à cheval. Le premier mot d'Henry et son premier jour d'école. Enfin, Robin, leur premier baiser et le soir ou elle lui avait offert son cœur. Tout cela n'était pas mort, ce ne sont que des pièces de vie, des morceaux de bonheur qui ne demandent qu'à être ravivés.

Lorsque Regina rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit des bras l'enlacer. Emma était tout près d'elle. Elle l'a tenait fermement dans ses bras. La brune resta interdite quelques secondes puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Emma. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi un long moment, s'endormant dans les bras l'une de l'autre à même le sol, sous les derniers rayons du soleil qui transperçaient le feuillage de l'immense arbre qui les regardait dormir paisiblement.

- Aie. Ma tête... Qu'est-ce que... ? Regina ? Dit Emma encore groggy et étourdie, se hissant sur ses coudes.

- Salut ma belle, comment tu te sens ? Dit une voix à l'autre bout de la grande pièce.

- Qui est... Attends, Crochet ?

- Lui-même, princesse. Alors comment va ta tête ?

- Ou est-ce qu'on est ? Ou est Regina ? Et Gold ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore un de ces pièges foireux...

- Non. Pour une fois, il n'y est pour rien. Il y est juste là.

Emma plissa doucement les yeux pour entrevoir à travers le noir de la pièce Le Ténébreux totalement assommé et attaché à un poteau de bois qui ressortait du sol terreux. Il semblait endormi, voir totalement inconscient. Killian lui, était dans la même position que son compagnon, agenouillé sur le sol, les poignets et les chevilles attachés au haut pic de bois. La blonde chercha alors du regard la mairesse. Celle-ci était en fait allongée derrière elle, elle aussi inconsciente. Elle semblait pourtant endormie et calme. Emma réalisa alors où elle se trouvait : elle avait été amenée jusque dans cet endroit et couchée sur ces espèces de peaux de bêtes et de tapis épais aux motifs multicolores. Contrairement à leurs deux acolytes, les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas attachées, aucuns liens ne les retenaient. Seule la tête d'Emma résonnait dans son crâne, lorsqu'elle passa la main entre ses cheveux, elle y senti d'ailleurs une belle bosse. Quelqu'un l'avait assommée et n'avait, de toute évidence, pas retenu sa force.

- Putain ou est-ce qu'on a encore atterri ? S'énerva Emma. Attends, je vais te détacher. Dit-elle en se levant difficilement.

- Non ! Surtout pas. Si tu me détaches elles te prendront pour un ennemi alors que là, tu as encore une chance de..., Il fut coupé par une entrée soudaine dans la pièce, l'intrus relevait de sa main droite un immense tapis qui servait de porte :

- Toi ! Dit la voix en pointant Emma du doigt : Suis-moi.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	8. Chapitre 8 Je vous Présente

**Chapitre 8. Je Vous Présente...**

Dès qu'elle passa un pied dehors, Emma fut immédiatement éblouie pas la blancheur du soleil. Elle dû plisser les yeux pour entrevoir ou elle mettait les pieds. La terre sous ses pieds semblait en friche, elle ne reconnue pas cette partie de l'ile, elle n'avait vu au Pays Imaginaire que l'immense forêt tropicale qui recouvrait tout le territoire. L'endroit où elle se trouvait ressemblait à un désert brulant.

L'inconnu qui était venu la chercher sous cette tente la tenait fermement par le bras, la conduisant d'un pas décidé. Sa poigne ne laissait aucune chance à Emma, elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper tant que celui-ci la tenait. Elle entendit autour d'elle quelques chuchotements, de petites voix timides qui fixait surement son passage et discutait de l'étrangère à l'allure bizarre et aux cheveux d'or qui traversait leur camp. En relevant un peu la tête, le soleil dans les yeux, elle entrevit la longue chevelure noire de celle qui la tenait si fermement. Une jeune femme, jeune et belle mais dont les traits tirés montraient un contrôle et une concentration qui fit froid dans le dos d'Emma.

Emma ne put rouvrir les yeux que lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était à nouveau dans une de ces étranges tentes et que l'obscurité l'enveloppait pour la seconde fois. Seule la lumière du feu de bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et les quelques rayons du soleil qui passait à travers un étroit trou au sommet de la grande tente éclairaient l'endroit.

Quand la main la lâcha, Emma tomba au sol, encore étourdie et épuisée, elle s'écroula sur ses genoux devant le bucher ardent sans même faire attention à ce qui, ou plutôt qui l'entourait à présent. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Consciente qu'on ne l'avait pas laissée seule ici, Emma voulu ses réponses immédiatement, elle ne voulait pas attendre et laisser cet avantage à la personne qui se retrouverait en face d'elle dans quelques secondes, peu importe qui elle serait. Rassemblant ses forces restantes et son courage, elle dit fermement :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à me dire ce que je fou là, ou il faudra que je le découvre seule ?

- Calme-toi Emma. Dit une voix grave dans l'ombre.

- Alors dites-moi ce que je veux savoir ! S'énerva Emma.

- Plus tu crieras moins je répondrai... Ton tempérament de feu ne me fera pas plier, ni moi, ni mes sœurs. Répondit calmement la voix.

- Okay... Alors au moins, détacher mes amis.

- Tu parles du pirate et du mage ? Hors de question. Nous nous occuperons d'eux plus tard. Ils ne sont pas les bienvenus sur cette ile. Dans ce monde. Ils ne devraient pas être là, ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Ça c'est de l'accueil... Dites-moi au moins ce que vous attendez de moi. Pourquoi nous avoir tous amenés ici ? C'est quoi cet endroit d'ailleurs ?

- Haha. Tu es si impatiente et curieuse. Lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai immédiatement vu le cheval fou que tu es. Si personne ne te donne de direction, tu dévale et balais la plaine au galop sans but. Tu cherches un refuge depuis trop longtemps, il serait peut-être temps de te décider.

- … Dites-moi ce que vous allez faire de moi.

- De toi ? Rien. Nous n'aimons simplement pas que des étrangers, des inconnus trainent sur nos terre et surtout... Surtout maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour, disons contrôler, qui vient et qui repart... La magie qui irradie du mage qui vous accompagne, toi et tes amis, je ne la connais que trop bien. Dire que je m'en méfie n'est qu'un doux euphémisme.

- Je vois. Alors, quoi maintenant ?

- Une de mes sœurs, Coahoma, t'apportera à toi et ton amie de quoi reprendre des forces une fois cette petite discussion terminée. Pour l'instant, je voudrais que tu me dises, Emma, pourquoi êtes-vous revenus au Pays Imaginaire ?

- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Demanda Emma en ignorant les questions de son interlocuteur.

- Nous vous observons depuis que vous êtes arrivés... L'ile est maintenant nôtre, nous nous devons de la protéger des inconnus aux mauvaises intentions.

- Je vois. Nos intentions ne sont pas mauvaises.

- Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger. Alors qu'êtes-vous venu chercher ici ? Quitter le Pays Imaginaire n'est pas chose facile mais y revenir en espérant en repartir une seconde fois... Il faut être fou pour y songer sérieusement.

- Ouais. Je sais. Enfin... Nous sommes venus, récupérer un objet disons... Important. Nous en avons besoin pour supprimer une menace qui plane sur notre monde. Expliqua Emma qui avait repris peu à peu son calme.

- Et que voulez-vous « récupérer » ? Demanda la voix dubitative.

- Rien d'important... Pour l'ile, en tout cas. Mentit Emma.

- Je sais que tu mens. J'espère que cela en vaut la peine. La menace dont tu parles doit être grande pour que vous preniez de tels risques. Bien. Dans ce cas... Une fois que vous l'aurez, cet objet, partirez-vous ?

- Oui.

Cette réponse suffit à convaincre la mystérieuse voix. Elle se tut et son sourire blanc se dessina dans le noir, aux reflets des flammes rouges. Emma ne sut pas dire si ce sourire signifiait que la personne qui lui faisait face était heureuse de savoir qu'Emma et ses trois compagnons allaient bientôt quitter l'ile ou si elle avait simplement un plan diabolique en tête.

Emma vit alors bouger une large silhouette dans le noir, lorsque celle-ci se mit à avancer vers la blonde, Emma eu un mouvement de recul. Chacun de ses pas résonnaient sur le sol, faisant trembler les buches que les flammes léchaient doucement dans le brasier. Tout à coup un lourd sentiment de respect et d'admiration jaillit en Emma. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais cette personne l'impressionnait de par sa simple présence. Son allure était imposante et à mesure que son aspect se dessinait dans la pâle clarté de la pièce, Emma la regardait stupéfaite. La personne qui se dessinait en face d'elle dégageait une force et une fermeté qu'elle n'avait jamais vue ailleurs.

Le corps lourd semblait surmonté d'une énorme peau ou d'un manteau, ou même d'une longue cape à capuche. Emma ne savait plus vraiment où regarder, son regard se perdait dans l'obscurité. Aussi, sans vraiment savoir pour quelle raison, elle se sentait obligée de détourner les yeux, comme interdite de trop contempler celui ou celle qui se trouvait face à elle.

Emma se concentra alors sur le décor qui l'entourait. De nombreux tapis brodés, sans doute à la main, dépliés sur le sol, des peaux de nombreuses bêtes qu'Emma ne reconnaissaient pas, et des toiles sur l'armature de bois de la tente qui, par ailleurs ressemblait particulièrement à un de ces tipis amérindiens... Emma continua à promener ses yeux d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce tandis que la silhouette imposante se réchauffait à présent les mains au-dessus du feu, à seulement un mètre à peine d'Emma, toujours agenouillée à même la terre. Les gravillons et les petits cailloux s'enfonçaient dans ses genoux meurtris, lui tirant de petites grimaces de légère souffrance. Rien d'insurmontable comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours.

Elle vit quelques pots en terre cuite, des tabourets de bois et pu distinguer une espèce de statue de bois au fond de cette salle, sur sa droite. Directement taillée dans un tronc d'arbre, elle représentait un cerf dont les bois étaient si longs qu'ils dessinaient dans l'air un arbre magnifique. Sur une de ses branches, pendait un attrape-rêve. Le cœur d'Emma se serra, le visage de Neal lui apparut immédiatement. Lui aussi aimait cet objet, symbole de leurs moments passés ensemble... La blonde tenta de se reprendre, elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées de sa pensée. Toute son attention se reporta alors sur la personne toujours à côté d'elle.

Quelqu'un venait de retirer la large toile qui faisait usage de porte au tipi et laissa par la même occasion entrer la lumière. Les yeux d'Emma mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la clarté de sa vision et lorsqu'elle réalisa qui se trouvait véritablement en face d'elle, elle eut un sursaut et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur sans le vouloir. Elle connaissait cette jeune femme. Elle l'avait déjà vue, dans... Dans un… Dans un livre. A l'orphelinat.

- Princesse ? Dit l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer.

- Oui, Donoma ? Répondit-elle.

- Nos sœurs vous attendent. Elles sont prêtes.

- Bien.

La princesse en question était jeune et belle. Mais malgré son âge, elle parlait comme une adulte, se tenait fièrement et imposait un respect et une force incroyable. Emma prit le temps de la regarder en détail. Elle s'en aperçue mais ne dit rien, comme habituée à ce qu'on la dévisage et qu'on l'observe de haut en bas.

Des traits de peinture rouge avaient été tracés sur son visage. Autour de ses yeux, sur son nez et ainsi que sur son menton. Son menton... Haut et fier. Ses longs cheveux noirs, bouclés, tressés, ondulés, surmontés de plumes, de fleurs et de perles faisaient ressortir sa peau ambrée. Elle portait une longue tunique en toile beige, une robe ouverte de chaque côté, jusqu'aux hauts de ses cuisses. Ses bijoux reflétaient les rayons du soleil et toute la blancheur qui éclairait maintenant l'intégralité des lieux. Elle était parée de tellement d'or qu'Emma n'eut pas le temps de tout contempler. De plus, les étincelles que renvoyaient les rayons du soleil sur les dorures étaient aveuglantes. Ses poignets, ses doigts, son cou, ses chevilles, jusque sur ses épaules et même ses mollets. Mais, enfin, ce qui retint le plus l'intention de la blonde ce fut son expression, elle était calme et sereine. Emma croisa son regard et y vit une bienveillance et une plénitude qui apaisât immédiatement ses doutes et ses peurs. Ses peurs qui l'avaient envahie depuis l'arrivée d'Elsa, et l'apparition de Marianne dans leurs vies à tous et surtout dans celle de Regina. Un peu gênée, Emma releva les yeux un peu plus hauts pour finir d'achever son observation. Elle comprit alors pourquoi elle croyait avoir en face d'elle un puissant chef guerrier, un barbare sanguinaire. La jeune fille avait sur la tête, lui retombant jusque sur le front, le cadavre d'un tigre à la fois majestueux et effrayant. L'intégralité de la peau morte de l'animal recouvrait le corps de la jeune fille, lui donnant une allure sauvage mais, ajoutée à tous ces bijoux et cette prestance, Emma eu l'impression d'avoir devant elle une véritable reine.

- Avez-vous fini ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Hein... ? Pardon, de quoi ? Dit Emma encore perdue dans ses pensées.

- De satisfaire votre curiosité. Répondit-elle un large sourire sur le visage.

- Je... Je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à ça..., Dit Emma un peu gênée.

- Je comprends. Votre ami pirate ne vous a jamais parlé de moi apparemment...

- Killian ? Euh... Non. Je pense que je m'en souviendrais. Pourquoi ? Vous... Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda timidement Emma.

- Oui. Bien des aventures nous on réunit. Mais s'il ne vous en a pas parlé, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû me dire ?

- Rien qui importe à ses yeux de toute évidence.

- Si c'est un ami, pourquoi le traiter de la sorte ? Dit Emma un peu plus fermement. Toutes ses questions sans réponses commençaient à l'agacer sérieusement.

- C'est un pirate, un joueur, un homme à femmes, un homme tout court... Emma. Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en lui. Tout comme je n'ai confiance en aucun autre homme de ce monde ou d'un autre. Vous devriez faire attention.

- Pourquoi devrais-je écouter les conseils d'une gamine qui préfère kidnapper les gens plutôt que leur parler ? Demanda Emma de plus en plus énervée.

- Parce que parfois c'est la seule solution pour leur faire entendre raison. Et... Ne m'appeler plus jamais ainsi. Finit-elle par dire, tout à coup menaçante et sévère.

- Si vous aviez pris la peine de vous présenter... Vous n'avez d'ailleurs toujours pas répondu à mes questions.

- Le vent souffle mais le roseau ne plie pas à ce que je vois… Patience Emma. Tu as déjà les réponses à tes propres questions, tu veux simplement que je confirme tes doutes.

- … Alors, confirmez.

- Pas encore.

- Dites-moi votre nom.

- Lili. Lili la Tigresse, Princesse des Amazones. Répondit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Lorsqu'Emma rejoignit ses compagnons dans sa tente, elle ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer. Encore sous le choc, elle retourna s'asseoir près de Regina qui venait de reprendre conscience. Killian la regarda entrer en silence, le pirate était très conscient de la situation, il savait parfaitement à qui ils avaient à faire et qui Emma venait de rencontrer. Il lui laissa reprendre ses esprits petit à petit mais c'est finalement Regina qui prit la parole. La mairesse était totalement perdue et toute cette confusion la rendait nerveuse :

- Emma ? Qu'est-ce que... Mais, ou est-ce que je suis, et... Aie ! Ma tête !

- Ha ? Toi aussi ? T'inquiètes, ça va passer. Dit Emma pour la rassurer.

- Quoi, mais... ? Emma qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Gold ? Il est... Inconscient ?

- Le crocodile va s'en sortir, votre Majesté. Il a juste prit un gros coup sur la tête. Dit Killian.

- Tu allais me le dire quand ? Continua Emma.

- Ecoutes princesse... Je voulais que tu le découvres par toi-même. Si je t'en avais parlé, tu m'aurais fait une scène et... J'allais te le dire ! Enfin non, je n'avais pas l'intention de te le dire, parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette situation se produirait un jour mais... Tu me connais..., Lâcha Killian particulièrement nerveux.

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ? Dit Emma agacée.

- Oui... Mais avoue que si je t'avais dit moi-même que j'étais marié, cela ne t'aurais pas plu.

- Quoi ? Hurla Emma. Attends… Marié à qui ? De quoi tu parles là ?

- De quoi, toi, tu parles ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'étais pas au courant... ? Je pensais qu'elle te l'avait dit...

- Réponds Killian ! Marié à qui ?

- Lili.

- Oh ! Quelqu'un va-t-il finir par m'expliquer, avant que je fasse cramer cette fichue tente ? Dit Regina, laissée de côté tout le long de la conversation et bientôt rouge de colère.

- Eh bien nous avons été capturés par... Des Amazones. Et le plus beau, c'est qu'il se trouve que leur chef n'est nul autre que... Lili la Tigresse, la femme de Crochet ! Ironisa Emma avant d'hurler de rage.

- Je savais que tout ça n'était pas une bonne idée..., Commença à marmonner Regina en prenant sa tête qui résonnait fort entre ses mains.

**Coahoma : prénom féminin qui signifie "panthère rouge" - Tribu Choctaw.**

**Donoma : prénom féminin qui signifie "le soleil est là" - Peuple Sioux,** **tribu Omaha.**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	9. Chapitre 9 Savoir se Sacrifier

**Chapitre 9. Savoir se Sacrifier.**

Lorsqu'une des Amazones entra dans le haut tipi de toile et de peau ou les quatre amis étaient installés, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Emma et Regina et leur tendit deux larges bols de bois contenant différents mets qu'aucune des deux femmes ne put identifier clairement. Perplexes, elles acceptèrent tout de même.

- Pourquoi eux n'y ont pas droit ? Demanda Emma à l'indienne alors que celle-ci ajoutait une bûche dans le feu qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

- Ce sont des hommes. Ils n'ont rien à faire ici... Parmi les Amazones.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Ajouta Emma, pointant de son menton Gold toujours inconscient, attaché à son long poteau de bois.

- Juste quelques fléchettes spéciales... Nous savons très bien qui il est. Hors de question qu'il use de ses pouvoirs sur l'une d'entre nous. Répondit l'Amazone en fixant l'homme inconscient au fond de la pièce.

- Et pour Killian ? Continua Emma. S'il est vraiment... Lié... A votre Princesse, vous devriez peut-être le traiter un peu mieux non ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si concernée par ce pirate, ma sœur ? Demanda l'autre.

- Je... Je ne fais que constater. Et... Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Dit sèchement Emma. Elle eut soudain l'impression que la jeune Amazone avait lu dans son cœur en seulement quelques secondes, qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments pour Crochet et une étrange panique la prit alors.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Nous sommes toutes sœurs ici.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sortit les laissant à nouveaux seuls tous les quatre. Regina avait observé la scène avec attention. Elle en était à présent convaincue, ces Amazones seraient un véritable souci. Il fallait qu'ils se débarrassent de ces sauvages avant qu'elles ne compromettent leur plan et leur retour à Storybrooke.

De plus, il était évident que le triangle amoureux, Emma-Killian-Lili, qui se profilait à l'horizon ne ferait que leur compliquer la tâche.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Dit Emma, brisant le silence qui régnait depuis plusieurs minutes.

- On attend que Lili montre un peu de clémence..., Répondit Crochet résigné.

- Alors là ne compter pas sur moi ! Dit soudain Regina, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Je ne vais pas attendre que cette Princesse de rien du tout se décide ! Personne ne me dit quoi faire et encore moi une gamine en pleine crise qui joue aux indiens, j'en ai tué d'autres pour moins que ça !

A ces mots, Emma vit apparaitre le visage de sa mère devant ses yeux. Elle était là, devant elle, elle lui souriait tendrement. Un sourire rassurant et plein d'espoir. La blonde songea ensuite à ce que la reine assise à côté d'elle avait pu lui faire vivre durant toutes ses années. Tous ces combats, toutes ces disputes, ces menaces, les deux femmes tentaient désespérément de faire disparaitre l'autre pour pouvoir enfin vivre sans cette épée constante au-dessus de leurs têtes respectives. La trahison est un fléau qui ronge les âmes et les enfoncent dans bien pire : la peur et la vengeance.

Regina s'était levée et se dirigeait, décidée, vers la sortie. Elle ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps et être retardée par de telles stupidités. Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par la main d'Emma qui la retint par le bras. La blonde plongea son regard dans celui de Regina. De sa voix la plus convaincante et le plus ferme, elle lui expliqua calmement :

- Elles nous traitent comme si nous étions celles d'entre elles. Si nous les trahissons maintenant, elles nous chasserons, elles voudront se venger. Si on veut s'en débarasser, il faut la jouer à leur manière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Nous n'avons rien à offrir et encore moins de quoi acheter notre liberté. Dit Regina, pas vraiment convaincue par les bonnes intentions d'Emma.

- Laisse-moi passer. Lâcha Emma après quelques secondes.

Sans rien ajouter, elle sortit, laissant Regina sur le seuil. La brune se tourna vers Killian qui avait assisté à la scène silencieusement. Tout cela, lui aussi le savait, ne présageait rien de bon. Agacée par cette situation stagnante, Regina s'avança vers Killian, traversant la pièce en seulement quelques pas. En deux trois tours de mains elle défit ses liens. Emporté par son poids le pirate tomba au sol, avant de se relever doucement, s'asseyant tant bien que mal, il caressait ses poignets meurtris par les liens qui le retenait prisonnier. En silence, Regina s'assit face à lui et attendit quelques minutes avant de dire :

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais. Sinon j'irais chercher les informations à la source si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Le pirate savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Le seul moyen pour eux de s'en sortir maintenant était d'avouer ce qu'il savait et de dire la vérité. Il s'adossa au poteau de bois toujours derrière lui. Il y appuya sa tête et ferma les yeux avant de commencer son récit :

- La première fois que j'ai posé une botte au Pays Imaginaire, c'était avec mon frère. Nous avions fait la connaissance de Pan à ce moment-là. J'étais d'ailleurs convaincu qu'il était le seul habitant de cette maudite ile, mais... Je suis revenu. A chacun de mes voyages, ils étaient plus nombreux. De jeunes garçons, des orphelins, de pauvres gamins paumés ou abandonnés, rejetés par leurs mondes respectifs que Pan avait récupéré, leur promettant monts et merveilles. Un jour, alors que j'étais en mer, au large de l'ile, l'ombre de Pan est apparue dans le ciel. J'ai d'abord été surpris parce que la lumière du jour n'était... Disons, pas sa tasse de thé. De plus elle tenait fermement un jeune garçon. J'ai ensuite remarqué qu'une seconde personne s'accrochait fermement à l'ombre et au garçonnet. Une jeune fille. Emportée par son poids et faible, elle lâcha prise et tomba à l'eau. Je l'ai sauvé. C'est ainsi que j'ai fait la rencontre de Lili. Le garçon était son jeune frère. Elle l'avait suivi quand l'ombre de Pan l'avait emmené, dans l'espoir de le sauver.

- Qu'est devenu le garçon ? Demanda Regina.

- Rufio ? Pan l'a tué il y a longtemps. Il était... Pan était... Il est tombé amoureux de Lili. Il voulait qu'elle reste sur l'ile. Ce que bien sur elle ne voulait pas puisque son seul but était de récupérer son frère et de les ramener, elle et le garçon, chez eux. Pan ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle tienne autant à son frère. Les garçons que l'ombre lui amenait n'avaient habituellement pas ou plus de famille. La voir prendre soin de lui et lui donner tant d'amour le rendait fou alors... Il l'a tué.

- A quel moment tu l'épouse ?

- Après la mort de son frère, Lili est devenue plus sombre. La seule chose qui lui donnait encore un peu d'espoir n'était plus. Nous nous sommes rapprochés parce que j'étais une des seules personnes en qui elle avait confiance, je lui avais sauvé la vie. Elle a le sens de l'honneur et du combat. C'est une adversaire contre laquelle je ne voudrais pas avoir à me battre. Elle porte sur le dos la peau de son plus féroce adversaire. Les Amazones la respecte et l'écoute pour ça. Elle est très sage mais… C'est l'eau qui dort qui apporte les plus grosses tempêtes. Ne jamais la sous-estimer, elle est capable de tout, du meilleur comme du pire.

- Et pour toutes ces autres filles ? Pourquoi sont-elles ici ?

- Lili a passé un pacte avec l'ombre de Pan. Elle a promis de rester sur l'ile et de venger son frère si l'ombre acceptait de lui amener les jeunes femmes qui seraient elles aussi, comme les garçons perdus, sans plus aucunes raisons de croire.

- C'est une vengeance ou une seconde chance ?

- Les deux. Elle offre une famille à celles qui n'en n'ont plus mais c'est aussi une armée de femmes fortes et combatives…

Regina réfléchit quelques secondes. Si Lili était si dangereuse qu'il le décrivait alors Emma avait raison. Se confronter à elle ne serait pas une bonne idée. Malgré tout, cette Princesse avait connaissance des pouvoirs de Rumpelstiltskin donc elle devait aussi avoir connaissance des siens. Elle pourrait donc anticiper les plans de Regina et mettre à mal leur seule échappatoire. Pourtant elle ne l'avait ni été ligotée à un poteau ni affamée. Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par le retour d'Emma dans la pièce. La blonde tremblait et son regard était vide. Elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés du pirate et de la Méchante Reine, attendit quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler ses esprits avant de commencer :

- Demain à l'aube, je vais devoir me battre.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi et contre qui ? Demanda Regina surprise de cette annonce.

- Pour toi. Dit Emma en regardant Killian.

- Lili..., Osa le pirate.

- Oui. Elle sait. Si je gagne, nous aurons notre liberté et nous pourrons faire ce pourquoi nous sommes venus. Elle ne nous retiendra pas, ne fera pas opposition. Elle a promis. Expliqua Emma.

- … Et si tu perds ? Demanda Regina de plus en plus inquiète.

- Si je perds... Regina et moi devrons rester ici. Pour toujours.

- Haha ! Mais bien sûr ! Comme si j'allais accepter cela…, Continua Regina de plus en plus surprise.

- Regina, tu n'as pas le choix, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai promis. J'ai passé un accord, un contrat. Appelle ça comme tu veux. Si je perds, tu ne vas nulle part. Expliqua Emma calmement.

- C'est de la folie Emma. Dit Killian. Contre qui dois-tu te battre ? Il avait très peur de la réponse qui allait suivre.

- … Lili. Avoua Emma.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Tu vas te faire tuer et je refuse que ça arrive ! Si c'est moi qu'elle veut je m'en moque mais il est hors de question que tu l'affrontes. Hurla le pirate. Et qu'a prévu de faire Lili, de moi et le crocodile ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire…

La panique s'était totalement emparée de Killian et tous ses sentiments pour la belle blonde lui faisaient face, il ne pouvait supporter la simple idée qu'elle allait risquer sa vie pour lui, pour eux. Non, il ne le permettrait pas.

- Killian tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Ta femme... N'est pas vraiment le genre à marchander. Dit Emma les larmes aux yeux devant la réaction de Crochet.

- Emma, si tu veux t'en sortir, tu ne vas pas avoir d'autre solution : tu vas devoir utiliser ta magie. Non, tu as tout intérêt à le faire. Je ne vais pas rester ici parce qu'une fois de plus, tu n'as pas pu t'en tenir au plan et tenir ta langue ce qui, au passage, me rappelle quelqu'un…, Ajouta Regina en plantant ses yeux dans ceux tout embués d'Emma. De plus, je me suis promise de te donner la mort que tu mérites. Je te tuerai de mes mains. Hors de question que cette gamine présomptueuse ne se mette en travers de mes plans.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Au point où elle en était, tout était bon à prendre pour ne pas se faire tuer. En tout cas, pas par Lili. Ce combat serait-il un combat à mort ? Lorsqu'elle avait expliqué ses intentions d'acheter sa liberté et celles de ses amis à la jeune Princesse, Emma avait pu constater que cette dernière retenait considérablement sa rage. L'Amazone qui leur avait apporté de quoi manger avait vu juste dans les sentiments de la blonde et avait clairement été le dire à Lili qui, n'avait évidemment pas appréciée. Elle ne retiendrait pas ses coups et cela ne tarderait pas à devenir un effrontément empli de jalousie, un combat pour le cœur du pirate.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme. Regina montrait à Emma comment créer un champ de force invisible qui atténuerait les coups de la princesse et lui permettrait de tenir plus longtemps face à elle. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises au coin du feu, toute leur concentration fixée sur les enchantements supposés sauver les fesses d'Emma au prochain levé de soleil. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elles espéraient.

Killian lui, était resté à sa place. Toujours adossé à son poteau de bois. Il avait somnolé quelques heures et à présent regardait les deux femmes à travers les flammes du brasier crépitant au centre de la pièce. Il leva la tête et commença à admirer les étoiles qui éclairaient le ciel à travers l'ouverture circulaire qui perçait le haut du tipi.

Il devait être déjà tard dans la nuit. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à Emma pour se préparer mais si la fatigue la gagnait sur le terrain, tous ses efforts n'auront servis à rien. Voyant l'attention de la blonde diminuer autant que sa fatigue augmentait, Regina mit fin à leur entrainement. Elle-même était épuisée. La magie, au Pays Imaginaire demandait beaucoup de force mentale et physique. Pan n'était plus là pour alimenter l'ile. Un simple sort demandait donc beaucoup plus de concentration qu'à Storybrooke ou dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Regina s'était endormie sur un matelas de peau. La reine arborait un visage calme, serein. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage. Emma elle, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner sans pouvoir garder les yeux fermés. Elle tenait le sort de ses amis entre ses mains. Cette fois-ci elle avait peut-être été trop loin. Cette fois-ci elle en avait peut-être trop fait. Elle le savait, elle ne réfléchissait pas assez avant d'agir mais là, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sa vie et de son avenir mais de celui des trois autres personnes dans cette pièce et donc, par conséquence, de tout Storybrooke. Tout ce jouerait aux premiers rayons du soleil. Celui qui déterminera le sort des quatre compagnons, des quatre amis malgré les apparences et surtout, le sort d'Emma.

Serait-elle capable de faire face à la Reine des Amazones en personne ? Elle connaissait bien le personnage de Lili La Tigresse. A l'orphelinat, elle avait lu l'histoire de Peter Pan et de ses aventures au Pays Imaginaire aux autres enfants, aux plus jeunes. Elle aimait le faire la lecture. Elle avait aimé leur faire la lecture. Enfin… Lili, dans le livre, était une jeune fille emplie de compassion et de gentillesse, elle ne souhaitait que faire le bien et profiter de sa liberté auprès de sa famille et de sa tribu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Emma pouvait se remémorer. Dans ce cas, pourquoi la jeune femme qui lui avait fait face un peu plus tôt semblait si ferme et si rude ? Pourtant, la présence et la prestance qui émanait de cette orpheline en aurait surpris plus d'un. Imprévisible, oui, comme Elsa. Comment anticiper et prévoir les intentions d'un être aussi torturé et pourtant si sage que Lili ? La seule et unique chose à laquelle Emma pouvait se raccrocher à cet instant, en attendant les premiers rayons du soleil, était l'idée que quoi qu'il adviendrait d'elle, contrairement à Lili, elle n'était plus une orpheline depuis longtemps.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	10. Chapitre 10 Let the spirit move me

**Chapitre 10. « Let the spirit move me ».**

Les premiers rayons n'étaient pas encore apparus. Emma avait finalement trouvé le sommeil après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se tourner et se retourner, ressassant les quelques formules magiques que Regina lui avait transmises avant qu'elles ne s'endorment l'une tournant le dos à l'autre.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans un profond repos, Emma sentie une main se poser délicatement sur son avant-bras. La sortant doucement de son sommeil, Killian s'accroupi à côté d'elle et, tout en la fixant d'un regard plein de tendresse, il se mit à caresser et effleurer son bras et sa main de ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Emma tomba directement dans les yeux bleus du pirate. Elle y vit tout le désespoir et l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard et les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une minute. Inconscients du reste du monde qui vivait autour d'eux. Il l'aida à se relever lentement et, sans dire un mot, la tira au fond de la grande tente. Le plus à l'écart de leurs deux compagnons.

Dans le noir, seuls quelques reflets des braises du feu éclairaient leurs visages. Sans la lâcher du regard, Killian pris les mains d'Emma dans la sienne et l'incita à le suivre pour s'allonger à même le sol ferme. Elle le suivi. Ses longues boucles blondes s'écrasèrent sur la terre et immédiatement elle senti le poids du cœur et du corps du pirate à moitié allongé sur et à côté d'elle. Il caressait ses cheveux de sa main et comme un souffle tendre sur sa peau, parcourait son visage, la frôlant simplement par endroits. Il s'arrêta et déposa un léger et chaste baiser sur le coin de sa lèvre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Emma y répondit immédiatement, perdue par toute cette tendresse qu'il lui offrait et ses attentions fantomatiques qui faisaient battre son cœur si vite. Elle eut peur, le temps d'un instant, que tout ceci ne fasse parti d'un rêve. Pourtant, il était bien là, tout près d'elle. Elle se mit à regretter sa décision, se rendant compte qu'elle pourrait le perdre à l'aube.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle senti son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, il remonta à son oreille. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrir. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Voyant son incrédulité, Killian répéta ses mots plus lentement. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. « Je... T'aime... Emma Swan. » Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le dise maintenant ? Maintenant qu'elle pouvait le perdre. L'incompréhension et la peur la gagna, elle était perdue, elle voulait rentrer, elle voulait effacer le passé et tout recommencer en lui offrant la chance qu'elle aurait dû lui donner il y a si longtemps. Elle regrettait tant de l'avoir fait patienter, alors qu'elle connaissait la nature de ses sentiments, elle regrettait tant de ne pas avoir écouté son cœur lorsqu'il lui hurlait de l'aimer.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Killian ajouta « N'y vas pas... » Elle tourna la tête pour croiser son regard. Une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il reprit « Je t'aime... N'y vas pas... » C'était trop tard. Tout cela arrivait trop tard. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Résignée, elle tendit sa main pour venir la poser sur la joue du pirate et essuyer l'unique larme qu'il s'était permis de pleurer pour elle. Il ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas devant elle. Il devait être fort. Fort pour eux deux. Il le savait, après cela il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il s'était promit que s'ils rentraient tous à Storybrooke sains et saufs, il ne la quitterait plus jamais. Affichant leur amour aux yeux de tous. Il la voulait pour lui, corps et âme, il ne voulait plus attendre. Il avait failli la perdre trop souvent pour permettre à leur amour d'être à nouveau sous l'emprise d'une menace.

« Embrasse-moi. » Furent les mots qui le sortirent de ses pensées. Il obéit. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, délicatement, comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois. Désespérée, avide de plus, avide de temps et d'amour, elle lécha doucement ses lèvres et approfondi le baiser. Les mains commencèrent à se faire baladeuses et les baisers et les caresses pleuvaient. Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que leurs corps nus s'entremêlaient sur le sol, ne formant qu'un seul être dans une communion parfaite de leurs âmes, le corps de la blonde s'arqua de plaisir tandis qu'il la rejoignait dans les abysses de la luxure. Elle retint ses gémissements mais ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'une vague de chaleur brulante et intense la traversait. Tout son corps se mit à frissonner et se tendit dans un dernier effort. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis la veille ne purent que couler lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la clarté qui entrait dans la pièce. Les rayons du soleil avait envahis le haut de la tente et entraient lentement, une lumière chaude mais malgré tout, lugubre. Il était l'heure.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, une dernière fois. Pleins d'amour. Crochet pu y lire une promesse, comme un simple « au revoir » qu'elle laissait là, en suspend, sans même y croire elle-même. Leurs souffles haletants, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un dernier baiser passionné.

Ils n'entendirent pas les deux Amazones entrer dans la pièce. La lumière les éblouis immédiatement, révélant leur nudité aux yeux de tous. Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle aussi éblouie par l'intense lumière qui venait de la tirer de son profond sommeil. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la situation, elle se releva et s'interposa sans même savoir pourquoi entre les deux amants, toujours allongés sur le sol et les deux Amazones. Celles-ci ne réagirent pas et contournèrent la reine sans même lui adresser un regard. Les deux guerrières attrapèrent Emma, chacune par un bras, l'arrachant à l'étreinte rassurante du pirate qui ne put la retenir. Il la regarda s'éloigner, la main tendue vers elle, les larmes aux yeux, il le savait. Elle était perdue.

Trainée sur le sol, elle fut jetée à terre aux pieds de la Princesse. Toujours nue, elle tentait de cacher son corps de ses mains et de ses bras. Se contorsionnant pour éviter les regards des autres femmes.

Regina était partie à sa suite et avait tenté de rejoindre la blonde mais deux des gardes de la Princesse l'avait empêché de franchir les limites de la zone de combat. La brune regardait alors, impuissante, la scène sous ses yeux.

- Couvrez-la. Dit Lili en lançant un regard à une des femmes qui se tenait dans le public, derrière elle.

L'Amazone s'approcha et laissa tomber une large fourrure sur le dos nu d'Emma. Celle-ci l'enroula immédiatement autour d'elle, fuyant le regard de son adversaire. La Princesse arborait un sourire vainqueur. Emma elle, maintenait son regard, déterminée à mourir mais avec honneur, si cela était son destin.

- Ce n'est pas là une tenue pour se battre. Dit Lili en la toisant de haut en bas. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Tu connaissais notre arrangement. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu le temps de te préparer... Que faisais-tu ?

- Je... Qu'est-ce que..., Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que... Peux... Foutre ? Répondit Emma en ravalant ses larmes.

- Elle était avec le pirate…, Dit l'une des deux Amazones qui était venue la chercher.

- Hm. Je vois... Voilà pourquoi les hommes sont bannis ici.

- Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il t'avait brisé le cœur..., Lâcha Emma.

- Comment oses-tu ? Insolente ! Cracha la Princesse et s'avançant, furieuse vers Emma toujours agenouillée à terre.

- Oui. Je croyais que tu l'avais trompé avec Pan et ensuite il t'a quitté, ce qui t'as brisé le cœur. Affirma Emma.

- Qui... ? Comment... ? Bafouilla la Princesse.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blonde. Regina le remarqua et ne comprenait pas à quoi Emma jouait en cet instant. Enervée la Princesse ne la rendrait que plus violente dans ses coups et ses paroles. Devant le visage perdu et abasourdi de Lili, Emma en profita pour attraper d'une main, le poignard qui pendait à la ceinture de la princesse. Elle se releva et dans un geste vif et rapide elle passa derrière elle pointant le poignard contre sa gorge.

Le souffle d'Emma glissait contre sa nuque. Celle-ci osait à peine respirer et sentait à chacune de ses pulsassions la pointe de l'arme aiguisée s'enfoncer dans son cou. L'audience fixait la scène en silence, toutes retenaient leur souffle devant la tension. Certaines voulaient porter assistance à leur Princesse mais la détermination d'Emma se lisait dans ses yeux et aucune n'osait défier la blonde.

- Laissez-nous partir ou je vous tue. Dit Emma dans un souffle.

Un tout petit rictus apparut sur le visage de la Princesse. Dans un seul mouvement rapide elle attrapa le bras d'Emma et de toute sa force fit basculer la blonde par-dessus elle. La plaquant violement au sol. Etourdie Emma mit deux ou trois secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lili vint s'agenouiller au-dessus d'elle, ses pieds de par les cuisses d'Emma et plaça le poignard contre la gorge de la blonde.

- Si tu menace, tu es faible. Tu agis ou tu te tais. Ne crois pas pouvoir me battre si facilement...

- Pourquoi parlez-vous alors ? Demanda Emma.

- Parce que nous savons toute les deux qui va gagner ce combat peu importe ce que tu tenteras, ma sœur.

- Je n'ai pas de sœur... Mais j'ai un frère.

Le regard de la Princesse se tendit à ce mot. Le visage du petit garçon qu'elle avait tant voulu sauver lui revint immédiatement en tête et apaisa quelques secondes sa rage avant de l'alimenter d'avantage.

- Bats-toi. Dit Lili en se relevant.

Elle jeta l'arme à terre et rejoignit une des Amazones qui attendait à la limite de la zone de lutte. Lili lui tourna le dos et l'indienne lui retira l'épaisse et lourde peau de bête tigrée qui recouvrait sa tête et son dos. Laissant ainsi libre sa longue chevelure noire et sauvage flotter dans la brise. Son regard changea alors, elle fixait Emma comme une proie. Elle avait l'air d'une bête assoiffée de sang. Elle tendit son bras droit, la paume ouverte à une autre des femmes qui se tenait derrière elle. Cette dernière plaça dans sa main un couteau assez long dont le manche était d'or et la lame couverte par un étui en cuir.

Lili frôla le sol de ses pieds nus et commença à former un cercle dont le centre était Emma. Elle retira la protection en cuir de son arme et dévoila une dent. Une longue et très aiguisée dent. Emma cru d'abord qu'elle était faite de cristaux ou de marbre. La blonde suivait la Princesse du regard, ne perdait rien de ses mouvements gracieux et sauvages. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginé cela il y a quelques jours ou même après avoir fait la connaissance de la Princesse mais la jeune femme qui lui faisait face n'avait rien d'humain... C'était un... Un félin. Une bête en chasse dont elle était la proie.

Tous les mouvements de Lili étaient souples et plein de tensions, Emma pouvait voir ses omoplates bouger comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus. Aucunes d'entre elles ne lâchait le regard de l'autre sous peine de se faire égorgée en une seconde. La Princesse continuait à tourner autour de la blonde, ses pas de plus en plus rapides. La tête d'Emma commençait à tourner, elle s'arrêta de la suivre du regard et s'avança vers une des femmes qui fixait la scène depuis le reste de la foule. Sentant que Lili avait arrêté de tourner autour d'elle, Emma attrapa la hache de bois et de pierre que tenait l'Amazone qu'elle fixait. Elle lui arracha des mains et se retourna pour rejoindre le centre de la place.

Comme un chat en cage, Lili faisait des allers et retours de droite à gauche, elle regardait Emma de ses yeux perçants puis elle fixait les femmes qui étaient derrière elle et à qui elle faisait face lorsqu'elle se retournait. La Princesse ne semblait pas effrayer de tourner le dos à la blonde, au contraire. La tension qui planait semblait lui plaire au plus haut point. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu, qu'elle allait gagner.

C'est en croisant le regard inquiet de Regina qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, qu'Emma trouva le courage et la force de porter le premier coup...

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	11. Chapitre 11 Ensemble Dans l'Adversité

**Chapitre 11. Ensemble Dans l'Adversité.**

Au moment où Emma allait planter sa hache dans le dos de la Princesse, elle s'arrêta soudain, stupéfaite. Lili ne bougeait pas, elle savait très bien ce qui venait d'arrêter la blonde. Emma contemplait le tigre à la fois majestueux et effrayant qui prenait vie, gravée sous la peau de la Princesse. Le dos nu de sa tunique laissait apercevoir presque la totalité de l'animal qui semblait réellement fixer Emma et rugir de rage face à elle.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Lili se retourna brusquement. Dans son élan elle jeta sa main contenant la dent perçante qu'elle tenait. Emma l'évita de peu se reculant dans un réflexe. La Princesse réitéra l'attaque, avançant rapidement tandis qu'Emma continuait de reculer évitant chacun des sifflements du poignard tranchant l'air à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle le suivait des yeux mais lorsque le coup qui devait suivre n'arriva pas elle tomba à terre. Lili venait de lui mettre un coup sur la tête dont personne n'aurait cru cette frêle jeune femme capable, quoi qu'il en soit, il assomma Emma.

Lili la regarda alors de haut et retourna au centre de la zone de duel. Elle se mit à lever les bras et encourager les hurlements et applaudissements de la foule. Toutes les femmes qui les entouraient avaient commencées à crier et galvaniser leur Princesse lorsque le combat avait commencé, sans même qu'Emma ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Elle se releva difficilement, encore sonnée par la force du coup de la Princesse. Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction de son adversaire. Immédiatement, Lili commença un enchainement de coups et les attaques avec son arme, qu'Emma évita tant bien que mal. Dans son élan la Princesse s'agenouilla et tournant sur elle-même, de sa jambe droite qu'elle allongea et qu'elle passa derrière Emma, elle la fit tomber lourdement sur le sol une nouvelle fois. Tout cela avec la rapidité d'un éclair et le contrôle de chacun de ses mouvements.

Emma le savait, tout cela n'était que l'échauffement. Lili jouait avec elle pour que le combat dure plus longtemps et que ses fidèles Amazones apprécient la distraction que leur offrait leur Princesse. Lili attendait qu'Emma se relève à chaque fois, qu'elle encaisse les coups. Rien de plus. Surtout, elle n'espérait pas d'Emma que celle-ci survive à cette rencontre.

Elle voulait la voir se relever et lui faire face, sachant pertinemment sa supériorité et son avantage dans ce combat perdu d'avance pour Emma. La fatalité de la situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter pour la belle blonde. Aucune solution ? Aucune ? Vraiment ?

La Princesse recommença à tourner longuement autour d'elle. Elle faisait signe à la foule de faire plus de bruit ce qui énervait particulièrement la blonde.

- Alors ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? Bien ! Commençons alors..., Dit la Princesse des Amazones en se jetant dans la direction d'Emma.

C'est à ce moment que le combat commença réellement et Emma sentit la différence. Lili se jeta sur elle et, la faisant une nouvelle fois tomber à terre, sur le sable fin et étouffant, dans la poussière ; Lili enchaina trois crochets du droit qu'Emma reçu dans la mâchoire, lui faisant immédiatement recracher du sang. Pour l'arrêter, Emma attrapa l'arrière de son crâne, sa main accrocher fermement à ses cheveux. Elle la tenait d'une main et de l'autre la repoussait en appuyant sur sa gorge. Dans un mouvement de hanche, Emma prit le dessus, faisant rouler Lili dans le sable et la coinçant entre ses cuisses, sous elle. La Princesse se débâtit mais Emma avait de la poigne ! La blonde ne retint pas ses coups et envoya deux fois son poing gauche contre sa joue. Immédiatement une grosse trace violette se forma sous la peinture rouge du visage de la Princesse Indienne. Un léger rictus de fierté se dessina sur la bouche d'Emma, Lili le remarqua mais, trop tard, son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Assez joué. Pour reprendre l'avantage elle mit un deuxième coup à Emma, la faisant basculer en arrière. La blonde était étendue sur le sol totalement étourdie tandis que Lili se redressa et essuya d'un revers de la main le sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche et de l'entaille qu'elle portait à présent sur la mâchoire. La coulée rouge gisait le long de sa gorge… Une fois debout elle se plaça devant Emma elle enchaina quatre coups de pieds dans le ventre jusqu'à pouvoir admirer le spectacle, satisfaite : Emma qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

Lili lui tourna le dos et retourna sur ses pas, chercher son poignard en dent de sabre qu'elle avait fait tomber un peu plus tôt. Elle se baissa pour l'attraper mais une main qui n'était pas la sienne l'atteignit avant elle. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux elle vit Regina tenir l'arme d'or et dans un large sourire elle s'adressa ainsi :

- Je ne trouve pas ce duel très équitable. Et si tu choisissais une adversaire à ta taille petite garce ?

Lili ne dit rien mais lui répondit par un sourire diabolique. Un sourire que la brune ne connaissait que trop bien. Immédiatement Lili recula et ouvrit les bras comme pour l'inviter à entrer sur le terrain. Regina retira sa veste de costar bleue qu'elle plia soigneusement avant de la déposa sur un des troncs d'arbre qui délimitait la zone d'attaque. Elle fit quelques pas et enchaina un poing du droit puis deux du gauche que Lili évita avec facilité. La Princesse lui colla son coude droit dans la mâchoire avant de la mettre au tapis après lui avoir lancé son genou gauche dans les côtes.

Lorsqu'elle vit les deux femmes à terre Lili se mit immédiatement à rire. Un rire gras et hautain. Elle les regardait avec dédain et dans un coup de pied dans l'air, frôlant le sol, elle envoya du sable fin sur les visages des deux jeunes femmes qui eurent juste le temps de protéger leurs yeux. Le nuage beige et poussiéreux se dissipa et Lili prit la parole :

- Haha ! Vous ne valez rien ! J'ai à présent le choix. Je peux vous laissez la vie sauve et paraitre laxiste aux yeux de mes sœurs ou... Je vous tue. Après tout, notre sœur Emma, à coucher avec l'homme avec qui je suis unie. Elle brise ainsi une de nos lois : ne pas toucher au seul homme de la tribu, celui qui appartient à la Princesse.

- Pas ta sœur… Sale… Garce ! Furent les seuls mots qu'Emma eu le courage d'articuler.

Elle aurait préféré mourir sur place de la main de cette folle furieuse plutôt que de devoir vivre une éternité prisonnière de ses lois, de son joux et de sa tribu.

Mais le choix de Lili semblait fait. Elle attrapa fermement de ses deux mains la dent pointue et la leva dans l'air, fixant de ses deux yeux d'animal le corps d'Emma ensanglanté. Sans même s'en apercevoir elle avait à de nombreuses reprises griffée la blonde ou coupée grâce à son arme. Emma tenait son ventre entre ses bras, la tête repliée dans ses épaules et regardait le sang s'écouler autour d'elle. Creusant de petites flaques rouges dans le sable. Regina regardait la scène trop choquée et perdue pour oser tenter quoi que ce soit. La magie ne servirait à rien ici et elle n'avait pas la force de se battre contre la Princesse.

La conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Emma lui revint alors en tête. Emma lui avait fait promettre que si elle ne s'en sortirait pas, Regina devait tout faire pour arrêter Elsa et prendre soin d'Henry. Regina avait immédiatement promit à Emma qu'elle ferait tout pour sauver leur fils quittes à y laisser sa propre vie. A présent elle comprenait toute l'ampleur de sa promesse et se dit que peut-être elle non plus ne sortirait pas vivante de cette aventure.

Alors que la dent de sabre allait s'abattre sur la gorge nue de la blonde, une voix la stoppa :

- Lili ! Cria Rumpelstiltskin en sortant de la tente et traversant la foule de femmes en colère qui s'était à présent tue.

Voyant le visage du Ténébreux furieux et s'avançant droit vers elle, elle laissa tomber l'arme qu'elle tenait et recula de deux pas. Son regard de bête avide de sang et de violence s'était évaporé et elle ressemblait maintenant à une petite fille simplement en train de se faire disputer pour avoir fait une bêtise. Comment pouvait-elle passer d'une émotion à une autre d'une telle manière ?

- Ces femmes sont avec moi. Tu le sais. Que fais-tu ?

- Je... Je...

- Tu ? Tu ? Tu cherches à m'énerver. Voilà ce que tu fais. Penses-tu que ce soit la chose la plus judicieuse à faire, hm ? Tu n'es plus vraiment en position de force…

- Non, je... Elle a...

- Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a fait. Là n'est pas le souci. Tu as toujours eu un orgueil sur dimensionné. Depuis quand cet ivrogne que tu appel « époux » t'intéresse ?

- Mais, enfin… Ce sont… Nos règles.

- Regarde-moi. Ais-je l'air de vouloir négocier ? Non. Par ailleurs, toi et moi devrons avoir une discussion… Crois-tu sérieusement que quelques fléchettes trempées dans du poison seraient capables de m'arrêter ?

- Je... Vous...

- Oui. Tu as raison. Tais-toi. Cela vaut mieux. Autant mourir avec dignité.

Sur ces mots, il leva sa main droite et sans toucher la Princesse, plaça sa main en face de sa gorge et, formant un « c » de ses doigts, se mit à serrer sa poigne. Les pieds de Lili décollèrent de quelques centimètres du sol et elle se mit à se débattre dans l'air. La respiration lui manquait et elle hoquetait sous la main de fer de son bourreau qui ne lui laissait pas reprendre son souffle. Elle avait ses deux mains sur gorge, suppliant frénétiquement, implorant du regard Gold pour qu'il ne la tue pas ainsi. Les yeux dans les yeux, devant ses sœurs Amazones. Sous les yeux de toutes ces femmes qui, pendant si longtemps, avaient été sa famille. Sans elles, l'ile mourrait c'est certain. Alors que ces poumons cherchaient de plus en plus l'air qui leur manquait et que ses membres semblaient de plus en plus bleus et tremblants, des cris d'horreur résonnèrent dans la foule qui les entouraient toujours. Certaines suppliaient pour la vie de leur Princesse, d'autres imploraient la clémence du Ténébreux. Celui-ci ne quittait pas le regard de Lili qui commençait à fermer ses paupières pour accueillir la mort...

- Crocodile ! Lâche-la immédiatement !

Rumpelstiltskin desserra immédiatement sa prise et la Princesse tomba lourdement sur le sable dans un nuage de poussière. Emma vit la scène au ralentit. La jeune fille qui l'avait battue, était allongée, les yeux clos juste devant elle. Elle se surprit à s'inquiéter de son état... Etait-elle seulement en vie ? Elles ne semblaient pas si différentes dans cette situation : vulnérables, faibles, blessées, abandonnées, comme toutes ces femmes qui les entouraient. Des guerrières ? Non. Des victimes.

- Je vous ai dit de l'arrêter pas de la tuer ! Cria Crochet en rejoignant le puissant mage au centre la place blanche ou jonchait à présent les trois corps blessés des jeunes femmes.

- Je ne faisais que joindre l'utile à l'agréable… Je me suis, comme l'on dirait, laissé emporter par la tension du moment. Ironisa Rumple.

- Ce n'était pas le plan. Lili reste importante pour moi. Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait, je sais qui elle est. Vous, n'en savez rien. Maintenant, aidez-la. Dit Killian d'un air rancunier en pointant Regina dans son crochet.

- Je vous interdis de mon pointer du crochet espèce de... Aie ! Hurla Regina.

Gold s'agenouilla devant la brune et passa ses deux mains au-dessus des côtes meurtries et brisées de la jeune femme. Après quelques secondes à serrer les dents, Regina laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement, comme si toute la douleur qui la pliait en deux quelques instants auparavant s'était évaporée. La mage effectua une seconde fois l'opération sur son visage. L'hématome bleu qui s'était formé sur sa joue et le long de sa mâchoire disparut aussitôt. La brune se leva aidée par Gold et ils rejoignirent Killian, agenouillé près d'Emma. Il lui caressait les cheveux tandis que la blonde avait perdu conscience après avoir compris que son sort n'était plus en danger. Il se tourna ensuite pour voir Lili, toujours au sol près d'Emma. La Princesse était inconsciente elle aussi.

- Aquene, Hateya et Imala. Emporter-la à l'intérieur et donner lui de l'eau. Occupez-vous d'elle. Faites attention. Dit Killian en se décalant pour laisser la place aux trois Amazones qu'il avait nommées.

Qui eut cru qu'un homme tel que lui, le pirate sans cœur et sans peur, puisse être si attentionné ? C'est en tout cas ce que pensa lorsqu'elle le vit aider à soulever le corps lourd et inconscient de la jeune indienne.

Les trois femmes qui avaient été appelées, approchèrent leur Princesse et l'emmenèrent avec la plus grande délicatesse à sa tente. Une fois qu'elles eurent disparues, Killian lança un regard suppliant à Rumple. Ce dernier s'abaissa à la hauteur de la jeune blonde et, comme il l'avait fait pour Regina, passa ses mains au-dessus du corps blessé de la jeune femme. Le pirate pu voir le visage d'Emma se tendre dans la douleur, même inconsciente. Lorsque le mage eut terminé son opération il semblait essoufflé. Pour lui aussi la magie requérait bien plus de force ici, qu'il ne lui aurait semblé au premier abord.

Killian glissa délicatement son crochet et son bras gauche sous la tête d'Emma et de sa main droite, fit glisser les jambes de la belle blonde vers lui. De cours instants de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble lui revint alors en sentant le cœur de la blonde battre tout contre le sien et son souffle dans sa nuque, ainsi que ses bras autour de son cou. Il la tenait fermement. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la tente qu'ils avaient habitée ces trois derniers jours avec la ferme attention de ne plus jamais la laisser s'en aller, de lui échapper. Non, pas une seconde fois, jamais.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa doucement le corps de la blonde sur le matelas de peaux sur lequel elle avait dormi ces deux dernières nuits. Regina et Rumple ne le suivirent pas mais se dirigèrent vers la tente de Lili, laissant le pirate et Emma seuls.

- Tu vas vouloir me tuer quand tu sauras, ma belle... Ne me déteste pas… Je t'en prie Emma. Dit Killian en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Emma avant de rejoindre ses deux compagnons auprès de la Princesse.

**Aquene : prénom féminin qui signifie "paix".**

**Hateya : prénom féminin qui signifie "trace de pas dans le sable".**

**Imala : prénom féminin qui signifierait "obstinée" ou "celle qui met en application la discipline ".**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	12. Chapitre 12 Reviens Nous

**Chapitre 12. Reviens Nous.**

Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Lili tomba face au regard bleu océan de Killian. Immédiatement le pirate se colla à son visage, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs peaux séparées par seulement quelques millimètres. Il glissa jusqu'à son oreille gauche et lui chuchota comme un secret :

- Ça, c'est pour avoir voulu tuer la femme que j'aime.

Lili comprit instantanément le sens de cette phrase et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir elle retomba inconsciente après que Crochet lui ait mit une gifle qui résonna et fit écho jusque dehors. Fier et satisfait, il se retourna vers Gold et Regina qui avait attendu qu'il ait eut fini ce qu'il avait à faire. Malgré tout, devant l'air quelque peu choqué de Regina, il s'arrêta :

- Quoi ?

- Et moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Elle peut tenter de tuer Emma mais moi, personne ne me venge ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu te débrouille très bien seule.

- Tu as raison. A ta place, je n'aurais jamais essayé de te sauver la vie !

- Votre altesse..., Coupa Rumple. C'est parfait, pirate. Maintenant nous devons attendre qu'elle se réveille à nouveau. Nous avons plus urgent je vous rappelle, que vos petites vengeances d'amoureux transit...

- Le pirate n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Voir deux femmes se battre pour lui..., Reprit Regina en regardant Killian avec dédain.

- Haha, je reste un homme..., Expliqua-t-il. Et puis... Il me semble que vous vous êtes battu aussi... Votre Altesse. Lâcha-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle allait se faire massacrer. J'ai dû intervenir. Se justifia Regina.

- Elle revient à elle. Coupa pour la seconde fois Rumple.

Cette fois-ci, Gold n'attendit pas. Il poussa Regina et Crochet dehors. Tous les deux comprirent et s'éloignèrent sans même s'adresser un regard. Il avait été décidé que Regina allait aller s'occuper d'Emma qui ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et aurait certainement des questions auxquelles quelqu'un devrait répondre. De son côté Killian devait repartir pour la plage avec les Amazones pour pouvoir démarrer la reconstruction du Jolly Roger. De plus, le pirate était bien heureux de ne pas avoir à gérer Emma une fois que celle-ci serait réveillée.

Il partit donc avec une vingtaine de jeunes femmes. Il avait ici, le même statut que Lili. Ils étaient unis et ainsi, étant le seul homme autorisé à intégrer la tribu, les jeunes femmes devaient le suivre s'il le leur demandait. Il avait toujours échappé à ses choses et avait fui son rôle en tant que chef ou même en tant qu'époux auprès de la Princesse dès qu'il l'avait pu. Il se rendait aujourd'hui compte que l'amour qu'il pensait porté à Lili à l'époque n'était rien d'autre qu'un béguin. Rien comparer à ce que pouvait représenter Emma à ses yeux. Le cœur plus léger mais tout de même serré de devoir les laisser toutes les deux, il prit la route à travers la forêt.

Regina vint s'asseoir près d'Emma en attendant que cette dernière ne se décide à se réveiller. Elle contemplait le visage à présent paisible de la jeune femme endormie. Elle se remémora toutes les fois où Emma avait fait exactement ce qui lui avait été interdis de faire et la brune fut alors prise d'une rire éclatant, elle rit jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. Le souffle lui manquait et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit qu'Emma était éveillée et qu'elle la regardait rire en silence, un peu désorientée.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Parce que tu n'écoutes jamais rien.

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé la magie que je t'ai enseignée ? Tu pouvais t'en sortir avec ça, mais évidemment... Tu ne m'as pas écou... Attends ! Emma ! Cria Regina fermement alors que la blonde tentait de se lever.

- Ou est Killian ? Et Lili, ou est Lili ?

- Ha. C'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? Il est partit sur la plage pour commencer les réparations du Jolly Roger. Je ne tiens pas à rester sur cette ile.

- Et Lili ? Ou est-elle ?

- Dans sa tente avec Gold.

- Gold !

- Calmes toi, Emma. Regina tentait de calmer la blonde mais plus elle parlait plus elle comprenait que ses compagnons avaient menés toute cette opération dans son dos et à présent, elle fulminait.

- Que je me calme ! Depuis quand ?

- Quoi « quand » ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que vous foutez de ma gueule tous les trois ? Hurla Emma folle de rage. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Un pirate aussi lâche que lui... L'autre lutin complétement cinglé et... Toi. Même toi Regina. Tu me déçois. J'ai cru que tu avais changé...

- Oh oh ! On se calme ! Pas d'insultes de ce genre s'il te plait hein ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je veux bien répondre à tes questions mais il y a des limites à ce que je peux endurer en une seule journée et surtout pour la femme qui m'a volé mon véritable amour et mon fils !

- Hm... Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ?

- C'était l'idée de Rumple. Il savait qu'en venant ici on aurait à faire aux Amazones et Killian aussi le savait. Elles nous surveillaient depuis notre arrivée.

- Cela ne me dit pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit !

- Parce que tu fais toujours l'inverse de ce que l'on te dit de faire Emma ! Tu es impossible ! Tu es imprévisible et inconsciente ! Si nous t'avions laissée faire tu aurais foncé dans le tas et les choses auraient été bien pires ! Nous serions déjà tous morts... Pire si Crochet t'avait averti de la nature de sa relation avec Lili.

- Merci de votre confiance.

- Excuse-moi mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça, pas quand on voit les résultats quand tu fais les choses par toi-même.

- Et... Gold... Il était conscient pendant tout ce temps ?

- Pas exactement. Il n'était pas là. Enfin, juste physiquement. Il est allé chercher se pourquoi nous sommes venus et le mettre à l'abri le temps que nous repartions. Il est revenu pour nous aider quand je l'ai appelé magiquement. Ce que je n'aurais pas eu à faire si tu avais utilisé...

- La magie que tu m'as enseignée. J'ai compris. Coupa Emma. Vous... Vous n'aviez pas... Pas prévu de me laisser mourir là quand même, rassures moi ?

- Oh ! Emma ! Pour qui tu nous prends ? Killian ne l'aurait jamais permis. Gold... Il... Et... Moi, Henry... Il ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

- Avoues que tu y as pensé.

- J'avoue que n'importe qui y aurait pensé après ce que tu m'as fait...

- Regina un. Emma zéro. Dit la blonde en riant.

- Disons que nous sommes à égalité. J'ai plutôt apprécié le combat tout à l'heure alors...

- J'ai pris cher...

- Justement.

Elles rirent ensembles comme deux amies. Regina avait raison elles étaient quittes. A présent elles devaient repartir de cette maudite ile et aller s'occuper d'Elsa avant que cette dernière ne décide de jouer avec ses pouvoirs sur tous les habitants de Storybrooke. C'était là, le seul et unique plan.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle n'a pas atterrit ici ? Cracha Rumpelstiltskin.

- Oui ! Je le saurais si c'était l'une de mes sœurs ! Répondit la Princesse.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Emma qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce suivit par Regina.

Elles étaient entrées dans la tente de Lili sans bruit et avait surpris la conversation entre le mage et la jeune Princesse Indienne. Ce dernier lui hurlait dessus apparemment convaincu que c'était le meilleur moyen pour avoir les informations qu'il voulait. Cependant, la réaction de Lili montrait clairement qu'elle était terrifiée pour les pouvoirs de l'homme et qu'elle ne serait pas coopérative ou, en tout cas, pas si c'est lui qui pose les questions. Emma s'en rendit compte et posa une main sur l'épaule de Gold.

- Peut-être que nous pourrions essayer. Dit-elle calmement.

Résigné, il sortit, laissant la place aux deux femmes. Emma resta devant Lili sans bouger. Toutes les deux se fixaient à nouveau mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas à regard agressif ou même menaçant. Elles se jugeaient et sa jaugeaient. Comme deux orphelines, elles tentaient de découvrir l'autre de repérer les points faibles mais aussi les points communs. Regina comprit l'importance de ce nouvel échange, et s'assit sur un sofa de peaux et de fourrures. La Reine, tout de suite très à l'aise ainsi, se mit à piocher du raisin et de petites baies qui se trouvaient devant elle, déposés dans une jatte en terre, elle-même posée sur une petite table de bois.

Plus en confiance Emma fit quelques pas et vint s'asseoir près de Regina, faisant se décaler cette dernière. La brune grogna en voyant les aises que prenait Emma avec elle. Cependant elle la laissa faire. La blonde prit alors la parole sans lâcher Lili des yeux.

- Alors ? Que voulait-il savoir ?

- Il recherche quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant du plan qu'il a en tête mais tu le suis jusqu'ici ? Haha ! Suivre Le Ténébreux sans même savoir où tu mets les pieds ! Haha !

- Ça arrive plus souvent que tu ne le crois. Lâcha sarcastiquement Regina.

- Si je ne le sais pas, dis le moi. De quoi s'agit-il ? Continua Emma sans prêter attention à la remarque de Regina.

- Il cherche une certaine « Anna ». Il croit qu'elle se cache parmi mes sœurs.

- C'est pas bête. Dis Emma en se tournant vers son amie à sa gauche.

- Ha ! Rumple est beaucoup de choses mais « bête » je ne crois pas..., Répondit la brune.

- Et alors ? Est-elle là ? Demanda Emma toujours sans prêter attention aux remarques de Regina.

- Non. Répondit Lili.

- Tu es sure ? Continua Emma.

- Oui. Répondit la jeune fille.

- C'est drôle j'ai l'impression que mon radar à mensonge vient de s'allumer...

- Oh ! Ca y est, elle recommence..., dit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais que tu mens. Crache le morceau. Dit Emma.

- Vous êtes toutes les deux folles et je ne mens pas.

- Bien dans ce cas je vais devoir faire parler toutes tes « sœurs » et voir qui dit la vérité. Si c'est toi qui a menti elles vont être déçues...

- Non ! Je... Yepa.

- Quoi ?

- Yepa. C'est son nom. Mes sœurs change de noms lorsqu'elle arrive dans la tribu. Elle ne répondra pas si vous l'appelez « Anna ».

- Donc elle est bien là. Gold à raison. Si nous lui rendons sa sœur, nous pouvons les renvoyer d'où elles viennent toutes les deux... Ou est-ce qu'on peut la trouver ? Demanda Emma.

- Je... Si je... Si je vous le dis, je la trahis...

- Tu ne la trahis pas. Nous allons la ramener à sa sœur. Sa vraie sœur. Comment a-t-elle atterrit ici d'ailleurs ?

- C'est une de mes premières sœurs. Elle est arrivée ici il y a très longtemps et nous la respectons tous pour sa générosité et sa bienveillance envers les autres. C'est mon amie...

- Je suis désolée mais elle doit rentrer avec nous, si elle ne le fait pas beaucoup d'innocents pourraient en souffrir.

- La faute à qui ? Ajouta Regina.

- Comment à tu dis qu'elle s'appelait ? Continua Emma.

- Yepa.

- Oui. Facile à retenir comme prénom. Dit ironiquement Emma en souriant.

- C'est elle qui l'a choisi. Cela veut dire « princesse de l'hiver ». Elle la choisi en hommage à une personne qu'elle aimait. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Quelle originalité…, Lança Regina.

- Peut-être même trop. Ajouta Emma.

Sans rien ajouter et en volant le reste de la grappe de raisin qu'elle avait entamée, Regina se leva et sortit. Emma la suivit aussitôt, consciente du temps qui filait et de celui qu'ils avaient déjà perdu. Avant de sortir, Emma se retourna fébrilement vers la Princesse Indienne qui, de nouveau cachée par l'imposante peau de tigre, se réchauffait les mains au-dessus du feu. De la même façon que lorsqu'Emma l'avait vu la première fois. La blonde lâcha un petit « merci » puis passa la longue toile du tipi. Replongeant Lili dans les ténèbres. Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

**Yepa : prénom féminin qui signifie "princesse de l'hiver".**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	13. Chapitre 13 Jeux de Mains

**Chapitre 13. Jeux de Mains...**

Regina et Emma firent le tour de la tribu, leurs recherches durèrent une bonne partie de la journée. Malheureusement aucune des jeunes femmes qui peuplaient l'ile, ne répondait au nom de « Yepa » ou même d' « Anna ». Elles avaient interrogées de nombreuses jeunes filles et toutes faisaient mine de ne pas comprendre ou éludaient simplement les questions. Le sang d'Emma commençait doucement à bouillir. Elle en avait vécu assez ces derniers jours pour qu'on se moque encore d'elle. Regina elle, regardait en silence la blonde devenir de plus en plus hystérique. Tout cela, elle ne le cachait pas, lui plaisait assez. Voir Emma tourner en rond et se faire mener en bateau par de jeunes femmes totalement perturbées et sauvages, la faisait doucement rire.

C'est sous une chaleur de plomb, qu'Emma s'effondra. La blonde jetait l'éponge. Personne ne voulait les aider et elle commençait sérieusement à croire qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Henry ou encore ses parents. Chaque fois qu'elle était éloignée d'eux, son cœur se serrait. Sa famille lui manquait. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit alors. Certes, ce manque était affreusement désagréable mais... C'était la preuve irréfutable de tout cet amour qui avait pris place dans son cœur ces dernières années.

A présent, un sentiment de haine s'installa. Crochet. Il avait profité du plan qu'ils avaient mis tous les trois en place pour se « rapprocher » d'elle... Il avait utilisé sa peur et son désespoir pour arriver à ses fins, pour l'avoir enfin dans ses bras. Cette découverte sonna comme une révélation dans l'esprit de la blonde. Elle avait à nouveau offert sa confiance à un homme et une nouvelle fois, il s'était moqué d'elle et de ses sentiments...

Regina, assise près d'un groupe de femmes à quelques mètres, ne vit pas Emma se lever du rocher sur lequel elle était assise. Tout ce qu'elle pût discerner était le cri de la blonde et la phrase qui suivit :

- Ha ! L'espèce d'enfoiré ! Il va me le payer !

Toutes sursautèrent et virent une tornade blonde se diriger tout droit vers la forêt, écartant les hauts feuillages et les longues herbes et fougères de ses deux bras. La brune la regarda faire mais ne bougea pas. Elle reprit la conversation qu'avait été interrompue quelques secondes auparavant.

- Donc tu dis qu'aucune des femmes qui vivent ici, ne s'appelle « Yepa » ?

Son interlocutrice acquiesça. Une petite fille perdue au milieu de femmes plus âgées. Peut-être avait-elle six ou sept ans. Elle ne semblait pas parler mais accepta facilement la compagnie de la reine lorsque celle-ci était venue s'asseoir près d'elle, contemplant les magnifiques colliers et bracelets de perles que la jeune fille s'appliquait à faire. Sans trop en demander, Regina avait donc posé quelques questions et de fil en aiguille avait réussi à atteindre le sujet qui l'intéressait. Elle continua :

- Est-ce que c'est un faux nom ? Pour la cacher ?

La jeune fille hocha positivement la tête. Regina commença à culpabiliser sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... Elle faisait croire à cette enfant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, la faisant parler d'un secret que toutes les autres avaient réussi à maintenir intact jusqu'à présent. Le visage de Blanche Neige passa devant ses yeux mais la reine secoua la tête et, chassant cette image, poursuivit :

- Tu ne peux pas me dire son nom, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant fit non de la tête. Elle restait très concentrée sur son ouvrage et fixait ses mains.

- Peut-être que tu peux me la montrer dans ce cas.

L'enfant releva la tête et semblait paniquée. Ses yeux suppliaient Regina. De quoi ? La brune ne le savait pas. Elle offrit son plus beau et plus rassurant sourire à la petite fille et de sa main droite, replaça quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient le long de son visage, derrière son oreille. L'enfant ne réagit pas immédiatement mais ses yeux se fermèrent à se contact.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle déposa consciencieusement sou ouvrage sur le tapis devant elle et se mit debout face à Regina. Doucement, elle vint poser sa petite main exactement à l'endroit ou battait le cœur noir de la reine. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis l'enfant lui tendit les mains, la faisant se lever et la suivre. Regina ne dit rien et marcha derrière elle, ses mains fermement tenues dans les siennes.

L'enfant l'emmena à un groupe de jeunes adolescentes assises autour d'un feu de bois un peu à l'écart des autres groupes qui œuvraient autour du camp.

La petite fille lâcha les mains de Regina pour venir se jeter dans les bras d'une des adolescentes. Elle s'accrocha à son coup, la jeune fille lui rendit instantanément son étreinte. La plus jeune se releva un peu et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le regard de l'ainée devint plus sombre et son visage se ferma. Elle fixa Regina et tout en tenant la petite dans ses bras, se leva et avança tout droit vers la brune. Lorsqu'elles furent épaule contre épaule, se touchant presque, la jeune fille lui glissa un petit « Suivez-moi » et entra sans se retourner dans une des huttes qui entouraient le feu de camp où elle était assise il y a quelques minutes. Regina fixa une dernière fois les jeunes filles qui lui faisait face mais ne lui prêtait pas attention, avant de tourner les talons et d'aller rejoindre l'enfant et son amie dans la hutte.

Pendant ce temps, Emma avançait à travers la forêt comme une furie. Elle avait bien traversée une bonne partie de la jungle et elle pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues s'échouant contre le sable fin de la plage, se rapprocher au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Elle marchait droit devant elle sans chercher à retenir sa rage. Le comportement qu'avait eu Killian avec elle était inadmissible. D'autant plus inadmissible, qu'à présent elle connaissait la nature de ses sentiments pour elle et avait plusieurs fois eut, elle aussi, envie de lui avouer les siens à son égard.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des voix et des pas arriver devant elle, elle se cacha derrière quelques branchages avant de reconnaitre la voix du pirate suivit de quelques jeunes femmes qui discutaient entre elles. Ils quittaient la plage, la nuit tomberait d'ici quelques heures, et ils commençaient leur route à travers la jungle pour rejoindre le camp des Amazones.

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour en entendant la voix du pirate et se jeta littéralement sur lui. Le plaquant au sol, elle le tenait par le col. Elle n'aurait lâché pour rien au monde et s'était préparée à le voir se débattre mais au lieu de ça, il levait les mains comme un criminel prit en flagrant délit et la regardait fixement. Sans même laisser le temps à Emma de l'insulter ou même de le frapper il lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur avant de dire le plus calmement :

- Je peux tout expliquer.

- Toi ! Espèce de fils de pute ! Comment as-tu pu ? Comment ? Quand je pense que je t'ai laissé faire ! Je vais te tuer !

- Ne rejette pas toute la faute sur moi. Tu étais d'accord. Et... Je crois même pouvoir dire que tu as adoré ça...

- Ta gueule ! Comment as-tu osé ? Après tout ce que... Comment ?

- Ecoutes, Emma. Dit-il beaucoup plus sérieusement, se relevant sur ses coudes tandis qu'elle desserrait son étreinte et lâchait son col. Je sais que ce n'était pas correct de ma part. Je sais que les choses n'aurait jamais dû se dérouler de la sorte, tu... Tu mérites tellement mieux. Mais, saches que si c'était à refaire, je le referais parce que... C'était un des plus beaux moments de ma misérable vie de pirate. J'aurais dû te parler. J'aurais dû te dire que je te sauverais d'elle quoi qu'il arrive mais si je te l'avais dit tu ne te serais jamais battu comme tu l'as fait et notre plan aurait échoué. Je te demande pardon, Emma. J'espère que tu pourras me le pardonner parce que... Honnêtement, maintenant que j'ai gouté à ça... Je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

- Tu es un enfoiré ! Dit-elle tandis que des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai été sincère sur un point au moins.

- Lequel ?

- Je t'aime. Dit-il en s'avançant pour l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne le repousse.

- N'y pense même pas. Dit-elle.

Elle se releva et il en fit de même. Ils rejoignirent le groupe d'Amazones qui suivait le pirate et qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux. Crochet en tête de fil. Suivit de près par Emma.

Après un moment de marche dans le silence, Emma accéléra et passa devant Killian, menant le groupe. Elle se retourna alors tout en continuant de marcher, lui faisant face sans même voir ou elle mettait les pieds. Un sourire coquin aux lèvres, elle lui dit :

- N'y pense même pas... Pour le moment.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle reprit sa marche. Elle ne le voyait pas mais connaissait trop bien son beau pirate pour savoir qu'il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre à cet instant.

Lorsque Regina passa un pied dans la hutte de la jeune fille à laquelle l'avait conduite l'enfant, elle se sentit immédiatement apaisée et calme. Un sentiment de paix intérieur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant l'emplit en quelques secondes et elle ne pût retenir un soupire d'aise. Une puissante magie était en ces lieux, cela ne faisait aucuns doutes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Regina surprise.

- J'apaise ton cœur. Répondit la jeune fille.

L'adolescente aux deux longues tresses rousses et aux yeux verts, la regardait, bienveillante. La petite fille elle, retourna se coller à la reine et sans une once de retenue elle entoura ses bras autour des jambes d'une Regina un peu maladroite mais agréablement surprise. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'enfant, lui rendant ainsi son étreinte.

- Elle semble beaucoup vous appréciez. Dit la jeune fille.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai rien fait. Répondit Regina.

- Parfois, il suffit d'être soit même pour être aimé des autres...

- Anna, vous devez rentrer avec nous. Si vous ne le faites pas, Elsa tuera de nombreux innocents et... Enfin, nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça. Comprenez... Nous avons fait toute cette route pour vous retrouver et trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, réparer les dommages causés il y a si longtemps, mais vous devez venir avec nous à Storybrooke.

- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi. Mon nom est Asha. J'ai abandonné le prénom que m'ont donné mes parents il y a bien longtemps. Je comprends vos intentions mais... Je ne peux pas...

- Anna. Vous êtes la Princesse d'Arendelle et vous pourrez changer de nom autant de fois que cela vous plait, vous serez toujours Anna.

- « Yepa » est le nom que ma sœur aurait porté si elle était venue ici. Lili m'a promis que si une blonde arrivait et cherchait à me trouver elle me protègerait en me cachant sous ce nom. Elle pensait bien faire.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous autant peur de votre propre sœur ? Ne pouvez-vous pas l'aider ? Vos pouvoirs, ne sont-ils pas... ?

- Si. Je suis la seule à pouvoir apaiser son âme. Soulager ses maux. Dégeler son cœur, son cœur glacé par le manque d'amour et la solitude... Je peux aussi sentir à quel point votre cœur a été brisé et meurtri. Si vous me le demandez je pourrais vous aider.

- Rentrer avec nous auprès de votre sœur. C'est là tout ce que je demande.

- Pourquoi est-ce vous qui me le demandez alors que le Ténébreux, le monstre qui m'a envoyé ici, attend sagement dehors ?

- Mon véritable amour est pris sous la glace parce qu'il a voulu protéger sa famille. Rumple n'a rien avoir avec ma présence ici. Pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé sur cette ile ?

- Parce que c'était facile. Il combattait ma sœur et lorsque le portail s'est ouvert... Il m'y a poussé. Je ne savais pas où aller et lorsqu'on est une jeune fille perdue mais pleine d'espoir et d'amour... L'imaginaire prend le dessus. Lorsque Lili m'a dit qui était Rumpelstiltskin pour Pan, j'ai en fait compris qu'il avait prévu ça parce qu'il avait peur de mon pouvoir et m'envoyer ici était gage que je ne me mettrais plus sur son chemin.

- Votre magie est-elle si puissante ? Pour qu'il ait ainsi peur de vous ?

- Comment vous sentez vous Regina ? Aucune haine ? Aucun désir de vengeance ?

- Non, rien de tout ça.

- Parce que je maitrise tant bien que mal mon pouvoir. Si je vous touchais, si je réchauffais votre cœur... Toute la rage et la colère qui vous consume depuis tant d'années, disparaitrait en quelques secondes.

A ces mots Regina resserra sa poigne sur les frêles épaules de la petite fille qui n'avait pas bougée. La reine fut soudain prise de panique. Cette enfant s'accrochait à elle car elle ne voyait pour l'instant que les bons les sentiments qui animaient son cœur en compagnie de la jeune Princesse mais lorsque celle-ci cesserait son pouvoir sur le cœur de Regina, l'enfant serait surement bien trop effrayée pour même oser s'approcher d'elle.

Cette simple pensée terrifia la brune. Rien n'avait changé et cette ile la rendait plus monstrueuse de jour en jour. Un frisson la traversa et elle reprit la parole en tentant de garder toute son assurance, avant que la Princesse ne se rende compte de son malaise.

- Viendrez-vous avec nous ?

- Oui. Je hais l'idée de devoir quitter mes sœurs mais vous avez raison, je me cache depuis trop longtemps et... Je me languis d'elle. Elle est ma famille. La seule famille qu'il me reste.

Heureuse d'avoir au moins eu une réponse positive de la part d'Anna, Regina sortit. Elle avait besoin d'air. De se retrouver. D'être elle-même sans l'influence de la jeune fille. Elle fût surprise de voir que la petite fille qui la tenait si fermement avait glissé sa petite main dans la sienne et ne voulant pas la lâcher, la suivant ainsi à l'extérieur. Regina ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire avant de rejoindre Gold qui attendait à quelques mètres de là.

- Mademoiselle Swan et le pirate sont revenus. Il semblerait que le Jolly Roger ne soit plus une solution pour quitter cette ile... Nous allons devoir trouver autre chose. Dit-il simplement.

- Formidable... Anna nous suit.

- Au moins nous avons ça.

Sans rien ajouter, Le Ténébreux tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la tente qu'ils avaient tous les quatre habités pendant ces trois derniers jours. Regina le savait, ils n'avaient plus aucune autre chance pour rentrer à Storybrooke. Dès l'aube ils devraient partir chercher ce pourquoi ils étaient initialement venus et devraient tout mettre en œuvre pour rentrer auprès de leurs amis et familles, toujours pris au piège dans la petite ville du Maine.

**Asha : prénom féminin qui signifie "Espoir".**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	14. Chapitre 14 Le Départ II

**Chapitre 14. Le Départ II.**

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... Vous serez toujours mes sœurs.

Ce furent les derniers mots de Lili avant qu'elle ne prenne Emma puis Regina dans ses bras. Les adieux furent quelque peu rudes. Quelques larmes coulèrent. Emma s'excusa de son comportement envers Lili, la blonde ne voulait pas avoir de regrets avant de quitter cette fichue ile et malgré leurs désaccords et leurs chamailleries, elles avaient l'une pour l'autre un profond respect.

Killian offrit lui aussi ses adieux à la Princesse des Amazones. Ils avaient pu, une fois Emma calmée, parler de cette union qui, n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être. Lili avait donc officiellement déclarée qu'elle reniait son époux et le bannissait, comme n'importe quel autre homme, de la tribu, pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde.

Anna avait longuement embrassé et enlacé chacune de ses sœurs. Les adieux durèrent des heures mais personne n'osa la pressée. Elle avait vécue tant d'années parmi toutes ses jeunes orphelines perdues que toutes ici ne pouvait vraiment réaliser que l'une d'entre elle aurait réellement la chance de retrouver sa famille.

Au moment de partir, lorsque le petit groupe commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt c'est d'abord dans le silence que chacun avança. Emma et Killian avançait main dans la main derrière Rumple qui ouvrait la marche. Il suivait le chemin qu'il avait lui-même tracé il y avait quelques jours, récupérant au passage l'objet qu'il avait caché pour l'heure de leur départ. Anna se tenait derrière la blonde et le pirate. La jeune fille marchait en silence et tentait de contrôler son pouvoir sans trop interférer dans les sentiments des quatre cœurs meurtris qui l'entouraient. Gold lui avait promis que cette fois-ci il ne tenterait rien et que puisque la vie de la femme qu'il aimait était en danger, tout reposait sur les épaules de la jeune Princesse. Autrement dit, les véritables menaces ne commenceraient que si elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui ramener Belle une fois à Storybrooke.

Enfin, Regina fermait la marche. La reine se débattait avec les feuillages qui lui fouettaient le visage et les fougères qui lui râpaient les mollets. Elle n'avançait pas très vite mais essayait de rattraper son retard sur le groupe devant elle. Elle ne se plaignait pas mais soufflait et grognait continuellement, exprimant ainsi sa fatigue et tout son agacement.

C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes sans plus aucuns soupirs ni plaintes sourdes qu'Emma remarqua que quelques choses manquait à sa marche. Elle se stoppa net et se retourna, fixant la place vide derrière Anna. La jeune fille la regarda à son tour sans comprendre. Killian, arrêté par la main de la blonde, se stoppa également et nota immédiatement la disparition de la reine. Il appela de loin Gold qui leva les yeux au ciel mais continua son chemin.

Emma lança un rapide coup d'œil à Killian et lâcha sa main. Ainsi, le pirate et la Princesse suivirent sans un mot, le chemin de Gold. Emma fit quelques mètres en arrière et tomba rapidement sur Regina qui lui tournait le dos, agenouillée sur sol. En entendant quelqu'un arriver, la brune se leva d'un bond et fit apparaitre une boule de feu assez médiocre dans sa main droite et de la gauche cachant très clairement quelque chose dans son dos.

- Oh oh ! On se calme, ce n'est que moi. Dit Emma en leva les mains paumes ouvertes de chaque côté de son visage.

Devant la face apeurée de la blonde, Regina fit instantanément disparaitre le projectile de sa main. S'en suivit quelques regards incompréhensifs et perdus jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se décide à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Regina, qu'est-ce que tu caches... ?

La brune ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle fit simplement un pas sur sa gauche, se décalant pour laisser la blonde contempler le visage de sa petite protégée. L'enfant tenait fermement la jupe crayon de la brune et cachait une partie de son visage derrière les jambes de Regina. De sa main droite, la brune lui caressait les cheveux et Emma se surprit à voir la reine contempler la petite fille avec des yeux protecteurs et plein d'amour. Devant un tel spectacle, Emma ne put se résoudre à la sermonner ou encore à lui proposer de la ramener elle-même au camp. L'enfant avait dû la suivre à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'en rende compte. Résignée et pas vraiment surprise de ce qui pouvait arriver, Emma sourit et continua ainsi :

- Bon, on ferait mieux d'avancer si on ne veut pas les perdre.

Regina ne dit rien mais elle en était reconnaissante. Emma ne lui avait pas fait la leçon ou même demandé à ce qu'elle ramène l'enfant. Sans savoir la raison de ce sentiment, Regina se dit que devoir ramener la petite auprès de ses sauvages lui aurait réellement brisé le cœur. Elle attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras et suivit Emma à travers la forêt. Elles rattrapèrent assez rapidement les autres qui n'avaient pourtant pas ralenti leur marche.

Anna fut très surprise de voir Regina revenir avec la petite fille dans ses bras mais ne dit rien. A vrai dire, la jeune Princesse s'en doutais un peu, elle n'avait jamais vu l'enfant s'attacher aussi fermement à quelqu'un auparavant. Elle pensa également qu'une vie auprès d'une nouvelle famille ne pourrait qu'être plus agréable qu'une vie d'orpheline perdue au Pays Imaginaire. C'était là aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles Emma n'avait pas contestée la présence de l'enfant. La blonde ne savait que trop bien quel était ce sentiment d'abandon et ne le souhaitais à personne, encore moins à une gamine aussi jeune.

Gold et Crochet eux, furent plus surpris. Le Ténébreux ne cacha pas son mécontentement, clamant haut et fort, qu'elle les ralentirait et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il était convaincu que près de la Princesse, le cœur de reine devenait plus niais et se ramollissait. Ce que bien sûr, Anna et Regina démentirent.

Le reste de la marche fut longue et fatiguante pour tous mais ils arrivèrent enfin au Nord Est de l'ile, sur la plage, en début d'après-midi. En voyant leur prochaine destination devant eux, tous se regardèrent, rassurés que tout ceci soit bientôt terminé mais aussi terrifiés de devoir remettre les pieds dans cet endroit ou tant de mauvais souvenirs se bousculent.

Gold fit apparaitre à leurs pieds, dans le sable, deux petites barques de bois. Elles contenaient toutes les deux, deux rames. Emma monta avec Regina et la petite fille que la brune tenait toujours dans ses bras, dans la première chaloupe. L'enfant avait cachée sa tête dans son cou et somnolait paisiblement, son petit cœur battant contre la poitrine de la brune. Emma se mit à ramer. Elles étaient suivies, dans la seconde barque, de Rumple, Anna et Killian. La Princesse et le pirate regardaient le mage ramer en gloussant ce qui eut le don d'énerver Le Ténébreux, mais celui-ci ne leur offrit pas la satisfaction de leur faire une remarque.

Après un bon quart d'heure à ramer, ils stoppèrent leurs petites barques contre le ponton de pierre à l'intérieur de l'entrée sombre et lugubre des lieux. Emma en eut la chair de poule. Elle avait définitivement oubliée à quoi tout cela ressemblait et, cela ne lui avait pas manqué.

Il montèrent tous les escaliers de pierre en faisant bien attention à ne pas tomber dans un des pièges que Pan aurait pu placer avant sa mort, et qu'ils auraient pu éviter par chance lors de leur première visite.

Une fois dans la grande salle éclairée par les rayons du soleil, un silence de mort prit place et le temps d'un instant chacun contempla le décor surréaliste qui les entourait. Sans lâcher la main d'Emma, c'est Crochet qui finit par briser le silence :

- Voilà, Crocodile. Comme promis. Le Sablier des anciens, sur l'ile du Crane, au Pays Imaginaire. J'ai rempli ma part du marché. A votre tour.

- Avec plaisir, pirate. Mais je n'y arriverai pas seul. Votre Majesté, Princesse, Mademoiselle Swan ? Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide mesdames. Ici, ma magie n'est pas assez puissante pour que je puisse effectuer cette opération seul. Expliqua Gold, fixant une à une les jeunes femmes.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Emma en s'avançant de quelques pas.

- Nous devons retourner ce sablier. Dit le mage tout naturellement.

- C'est une blague ? Lâcha Emma. Vous avez vu la taille du machin ?

- Oui, Mademoiselle Swan. Je l'ai vu. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide à toutes les trois. J'ai d'ailleurs eu le temps, grâce à vous Mademoiselle Swan, d'aller chercher le sextant de Pan. Il l'avait, comme je me l'étais figuré, caché au pied de l'arbre ou mon cher père avait l'habitude d'aller réfléchir.

- A quoi il va nous servir si on a le sablier ? Demanda Emma un peu perdue.

- Je vois que personne ici n'a pris le temps de vous expliquer le plan en détail Mademoiselle Swan... Nous sommes loin de Storybrooke depuis maintenant quatre jours. Il nous faut donc retourner ce sablier, mais nous ne devons faire glisser dans cette partie, pour le moment vide, que quatre grains de sable magiques. Pendant ce temps, le pirate ici présent dirigera le sextant vers nôtre monde, ce qui nous permettra d'y retourner en toute sécurité. C'est une simple garantie sur notre destination, la magie ici, est à présent trop faible et incontrôlable pour que je me permette de prendre des risques. Expliqua Rumpelstiltskin.

- Comment se truc peut nous transporter d'un monde à l'autre ? Continua Emma.

- Ce n'est pas un portail, c'est un moyen de remonter le temps sans changer les évènements présents. Il ne fait que nous replonger dans la situation, l'endroit et le moment que nous décidons de rejoindre sans altérer ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Nous ne faisons que reprendre la partie en cours de jeu si vous voulez. Rien de ce que nous avons vécu en ce monde ne sera effacé ou modifié.

- Je comprends tout de suite mieux avec les métaphores de jeux vidéo..., Ironisa la blonde en riant ce qui fit grimacer Regina.

- Bien, alors allons-y ! Lança Gold.

Tous se placèrent à l'endroit qui leur fut indiqué. Killian régla et dirigea le sextant de son mieux puisque les étoiles n'étaient pas encore visibles dans le ciel. Malgré tout, le pirate qui connaissait par cœur les mers de l'ile et les chemins vers les autres mondes, se repéra assez rapidement et facilement.

Emma, Anna et Gold attendaient, les bras pendant, que Regina réussisse à se libérer de la petite fille qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. Une fois l'enfant rassurée mais tout de même accrochée aux vêtements de la brune, elle put rejoindre ses compagnons pour commencer l'opération. Ensemble ils levèrent leurs bras haut vers le sommet du sablier.

- N'oubliez pas : quatre grains seulement et ne lâcher surtout pas, nous devons le ramener avec nous ! Dit Rumple dans une dernière consigne.

Les trois femmes l'écoutèrent puis vint un silence pesant avant la tempête. En effet, un vent puissant se leva tout à coup alors que l'immense sablier se mit à trembler. Après quelques secondes et un léger tremblement de terre lorsqu'il décolla du sol, très doucement il se mit à tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Les quatre compagnons de route, tremblaient eux aussi. Toutes leurs forces restantes étaient concentrées sur leur tâche et aucun ne pouvait se permettre de lâcher ou ils feraient échouer leur unique et dernière chance.

Chacun pouvait sentir la fusion de leurs magies réunies. La magie noire du Ténébreux et de la Méchante Reine, la magie blanche et pure d'Emma et enfin, la magie chaude et rassurante qu'Anna exhalait.

Malgré la puissante tempête qui faisait voler les objets de la pièce, Killian tentait de garder le cap. Il se tenait près d'Emma et ne lâchait pas le sablier des yeux, lui aussi concentré sur la tension du moment. Le sablier des anciens, couvert de têtes de cadavres et fait d'os tournait légèrement et le sable que contenait la partie inférieur commençait à glisser sur la surface de verre. Tous les contèrent sans même sans rendre compte. Et lorsque le quatrième grain tomba, la seule chose qui brisa le grondement assourdissant de la tempête, fut la voix de Gold :

- Maintenant !

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	15. Chapitre 15 Enfin Réunis

**Coucou les ptits' loups ! Voici le chapitre quinze et le retour de nos aventuriers à Storybrooke !**

**J'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire, n'oubliez de me donner vos avis dans un commentaire, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous lirais.  
**

**Hier à été publié le premier chapitre des Fruits du Nevada et je voulais remercier tous les lecteurs qui me suivent activement et qui ont vraiment bien accueilli cette nouvelle histoire centrée sur le couple OutlawQueen. Merci beaucoup à tous !**

**Aller, je me tais et je vous laisse lire ! Très bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15. Enfin Réunis.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'horizon. Chacun prit une profonde respiration, emplissant leurs poumons de l'air marin. De magnifiques sourires s'affichèrent sur les visages et quelques larmes coulèrent avant d'être vite essuyées par pudeur. Les cœurs se serrèrent et un sentiment d'achèvement et de fierté les envahirent. Ils avaient réussis.

Le Jolly Roger naviguait, brisant les flots, plus majestueux que jamais. Toutes voiles dehors, ils se dirigeaient droit vers la côte ou chacun pu voir la ville endormie de Storybrooke. La main de Killian trouva rapidement celle d'Emma tandis qu'au bout de son crochet pendait le sextant qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de déposer sur un des barils de rhum près de lui.

- Regarde mon ange..., Dit doucement Regina à la petite fille toujours cachée derrière elle, elle n'avait pas lâché la reine un seul instant.

L'enfant contempla l'horizon et offrit un beau sourire à la brune et comprenant qu'elle allait bientôt avoir une maison dans cet endroit qui lui semblait tellement différent et nouveau.

Malgré tout, les réjouissances furent de courtes durées. Mr. Gold convoqua une nouvelle fois les trois jeunes femmes sur le pont flamboyant du navire. Ils devaient défaire ce qu'ils avaient fait avant de quitter ce monde pour le Pays Imaginaire. Le sort pour figer le temps devait être vite retiré et Anna devrait rapidement retrouver sa sœur avant que le compte à rebours, qui n'avait pas bougé en leur absence, ne parvienne à sa fin.

Killian avait donc reprit sa place derrière son gouvernail et son sourire en disait long sur le plaisir qu'il avait à retrouver son navire intact. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le bateau allait atteindre le port. C'est le moment que choisit Gold pour donner le signal. Ils se donnèrent la main, formant ainsi un cercle et tout en fermant les yeux, ils retirèrent le voile de soie sombre et triste qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes fait glisser sur la ville quelques jours auparavant. Les lampadaires se rallumèrent, les oiseaux nocturnes reprirent leurs gazouillis et la ville semblait revivre.

A peine arrivé à quai, tous se précipitèrent hors du port pour rejoindre l'avenue principale. La nuit recouvrait la ville et un silence menaçant planait sur chaque rue. Le petit groupe s'arrêta non loin du Granny's, là où tout avait commencé.

- Ou est-elle ? Demanda Anna.

- Qui la vue en dernier et où ? Continua Emma.

- C'était moi. Répondit Mr. Gold. Attendons ici la fin de son décompte.

Ils attendirent patiemment. Huit heures vingt. Huit trente. Huit heures quarante-cinq. Huit heures cinquante-cinq. Huit heures cinquante-neuf. Lorsque la pendule de la ville sonna neuf heures, c'est une immense vague de glace qui les submergea. Sans savoir d'où elle venait, la neige se mit à tomber, le vent se leva, les arbres se plièrent sous la tempête gelée qui recouvra Storybrooke de givre, de neige et de glace en moins de deux petites minutes.

La température avait chutée et Emma était serrée dans les bras de Killian. Regina tenait fermement l'enfant qui l'avait suivi à travers toutes ces épreuves et qui à présent, tremblait de froid. Gold ne bougeait pas. Impassible, il regardait droit devant lui pour voir arriver la Reine des Neiges. Anna s'avança, ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la fine couche de poudreuse qui avait recouvert la rue.

Enfin, elle apparue. Elle était magnifique. La jeune rousse ne la reconnue pas au premier abord, elle dû s'approcher. L'épais voile de brume blanche lui cachait les détails du visage de sa sœur qui elle, avait subi le poids des années. Mais, lorsqu'elle reconnue sa longue crinière blonde flottante et emmêlée en une longue tresse sauvage, son visage s'éclaira et elle afficha un sourire immense tandis que des flots de larmes coulaient sans retenu sur ses joues et le long de sa mâchoire.

Elsa ne bougeait pas. Aveuglée par sa haine et le tourbillon de flocons et de grêlons qui l'entouraient, tournant violement tel un cyclone autour d'elle. Elle fixait les corps devant elle sans les voir. Elle hurla de rage et la tempête cessa immédiatement. Les derniers flocons qui volaient dans l'air se posèrent délicatement sur le sol et le silence s'installa à nouveau. La Reine de Glace tournait légèrement la tête et fermait les yeux comme pour contenir ses larmes et sa haine.

- Vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse... Je... Je suis désolée.

Alors qu'elle leva ses deux mains, paumes ouvertes, prêtes à emprisonner pour toujours dans un immense bloc de glace la ville entière, une voix la fit sortir de sa torpeur et elle ouvrit soudain les yeux. Elle ne regarda pas devant elle, dans la direction de la voix mélodieuse qui l'appelait, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Après plusieurs échos qui paressaient de plus en plus réels, elle se décida à lever les yeux.

- A... Anna ?

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. Regardes, je suis là. Dit la jeune fille en faisant quelques pas vers sa sœur qui tremblait de peur.

- Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! Démon ! Qui es-tu ?

- Elsa... C'est moi. Anna.

- Mais... Comment ?

- Laisses-moi t'aider.

Elle franchi les quelques mètres qui la séparait de son ainée et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. La peau blanche et étincelante de la Reine se réchauffa instantanément. Elle retrouva des couleurs et ses traits se détendirent tout de suite. La température extérieure se réchauffa elle aussi. La neige se mit à fondre et les stalactites tombèrent, éclatant sur le sol. En seulement quelques instants, tout redevint exactement comme lorsqu'ils étaient partis. On aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé.

- Anna. Oh Anna. Comment ? Ou étais tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout...

- Je sais. N'y pense plus. Je ne te quitte plus. Calme-toi.

- Oh Anna. Tu m'as tant manquée ma chère petite sœur...

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Tellement manquée.

Alors qu'elles se serraient tendrement l'une et l'autre, une voix très émue se fit entendre derrière les deux jeunes femmes. Un léger raclement de gorge les sortient de leur retrouvailles.

- Excusez-moi votre Altesse mais... Nos amis...

- Emma ? C'est bien ça ?

- Oui, votre Majesté. Nous avons fait ce que vous demandiez et...

- Et plus encore. La coupa Anna avant de poursuivre à l'intention de sa sœur : Ils peuvent nous renvoyer à Arendelle !

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? S'exclama Elsa abasourdie.

- Avec le sablier. Répondit Emma. Mais je vous en prie, nos amis d'abord...

- Bien. Une promesse est une promesse. Conduisez nous à eux. Déclara la Reine.

A ces mots, Gold se dirigea vers sa boutique en silence. Tous le suivirent. Une fois dans la boutique, Anna eu un sursaut en voyant la pauvre Belle prisonnière de son immense cube de glace au milieu de la grande salle. La jeune fille prit les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes et vint les déposer avec les siennes sur le cube gelé. Elles se regardèrent et c'est ensemble et de leurs mains jointes qu'elles firent disparaitre la glace qui entourait le corps de la jeune femme dans une brise légère et froide. Comme un coup de vent ballerait quelques flocons.

Gold attrapa le corps froid de son épouse entre ses bras lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard bleu dans celui de Rumpelstiltskin. La voyant pleine de vie, il la garda contre lui et pleura en silence tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son coup, caressant doucement ses longs cheveux.

Touché par ce moment mais se sentant de trop, les autres sortirent et Emma se tourna vers Regina. La blonde ne parla pas mais la Méchante Reine acquiesça comme si elle avait lu ses inquiétudes dans ses yeux.

- Ça va aller. Dit-elle comme pour se convaincre de ses propres paroles.

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers l'endroit ou Robin était toujours prisonnier de son propre bloc de glace. En le voyant ainsi, toute la culpabilité de Regina refit surface et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien et elle déposa doucement sur le sol la petite fille qui semblait avoir remarquée la détresse de sa protectrice mais aussi l'importance de cet homme à ses yeux. Les deux sœurs réitérèrent leurs gestes et dans un souffle gelé qui souleva les cheveux noirs de Regina, toute la glace qui entourait le corps sans vie de Robin s'envola. Le voleur reposait maintenant sur le sol, il ne bougeait pas. Après quelques secondes il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se hissa difficilement sur ses coudes. Il regarda les visages incrédules autour de lui. Il s'arrêta sur les yeux pleins de larmes de Regina et lui offrit un sourire. Un sourire tendre qui lui prouvait toute sa gratitude et tout l'amour qu'il portait encore à cette femme. Importée par ses sentiments, se sentant pousser des ailes et attirée par les yeux de l'homme qui la fixait, la brune s'avança et vint s'agenouiller prêt de lui.

- Rob... Je... Mon amour... Je suis désolée. Lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Il l'entoura immédiatement de tout son amour et se redressa pour qu'elle puisse se calfeutrée au creux de son cœur qui battait si fort en cet instant. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler mais Regina s'en moquait. Elle avait réussi.

- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu... J'ai cru... J'ai essayé de... Mais tu...

- Chut... Mon ange. Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part.

- Oh, je t'en prie... Ne me laisse pas... Pas pour elle... Je t'en prie... Je ne pourrais pas le supporter...

- Chut... Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Tu es mon véritable amour tu te souviens ? Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble.

- Oh... Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement... Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas...

- Je t'aime aussi ma reine...

Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, Emma et Killian s'étaient éloignés. Ils étaient à présent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assis sur les marches du Granny's. Ils ne parlaient pas mais se contentaient de fermés les yeux et de rester l'un près de l'autre à se câliner sous les étoiles.

Elsa et Anna avaient emmenées la petite fille avec elle et elles aussi, avaient fait quelques pas pour laisser un peu d'espace et de temps aux retrouvailles de Regina et Robin.

- Combien de temps ais-je été inconscient ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il senti ses sanglots se calmer.

- Quatre... Quatre jours. Dit-elle en tentant de se redresser pour lui faire face et retenir ses dernières larmes.

Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux en pagaille, son tailleur tout déchiré et sale, elle reniflait et ses lèvres étaient gonflées par le soif et les larmes, elles les mordaient et tournait adorablement la tête comme pour cacher son aspect. Robin cru mourir d'amour en la voyant ainsi. Elle passait frénétiquement sa main gauche dans ses cheveux pour les remettre derrière son oreille mais ils retombaient sans arrêt. De la droite, elle jouait de ses doigts avec les boutons et le col de sa chemise encore pleine de pellicules de glace. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle était juste trop choquée et trop heureuse d'être à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Et tu pleures pour quatre petits jours ? Osa-t-il la taquiner.

Comme choquée par ses propos elle releva les yeux et tomba immédiatement dans le siens. Il souriait, amusé par ses propres mots devant les yeux rouges et gonflés de celle qui faisait battre son cœur en cet instant. Regina sourit à son tour, trop épuisée pour se chamailler. Tout ce dont elle rêvait à cet instant, c'était de pouvoir se blottir contre lui dans son lit et s'endormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Le voleur dû d'ailleurs avoir la même idée puisque, sans rien ajouter et ne quittant pas les yeux chocolats de sa belle, il l'attrapa d'une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses cuisses, et l'enlaça fermement avec l'intention de la ramener chez elle.

Emma fit signe aux deux sœurs à l'autre bout de la rue de les suivre, elle et le pirate, suivit par la petite fille qui luttait contre le sommeil dans les bras d'Anna. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée du Granny's ou tout le monde allait pouvoir passer une excellente nuit.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
